The Days After
by sakuracherrystar
Summary: The sequel to The Power of Love Bit and Leena confess their feelings for one another and they are geared up for the Zoid season in Class S and this is a B/L so please R&R and enjoy :) and please read The Power of Love before reading this
1. The Days After

The Days After-Sequel to Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids I'm just borrowing the characters  
  
"Speaking" /thoughts/ *emotions*  
  
This is the second part of an arc called The Power of Love Arc and this is the second part which will continue from The Power of Love so this is the second part of the arc so enjoy the first chapter.  
  
It was 1 week after Bit and Leena finally confessed there feelings together underneath a full moon and stars and now with the Zoid season coming up they look forward to the upcoming challenges of the Class S our story begins.  
  
"How much longer until we reach the base" said a very annoyed Leena?  
  
"Were almost there so keep your pants on" said Doc  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
The Blitz team was returning from there little vacation up at Mt. Iselina where a lot of things happened and a lot of things that began anew like Leena and Bit finally confessing there feelings for one another and Leena was happy.  
  
Afterwards Leena went to go see Bit in his room..  
  
*knock*  
  
*knock*  
  
"Who is it?" said Bit  
  
"It's me Leena, may I come in" said Leena  
  
"Sure come on in" said Bit  
  
Leena opened Bit's door and she walked over to the side of his bed and she sat down and noticed he was reading a book.  
  
"What are you reading?" said Leena  
  
"A Tale of Two Cities, why?" asked Bit  
  
"Just wondering what you were doing, and I was wondering if I could ask you something" said Leena  
  
"What?" said Bit?  
  
"How are we going to tell everyone that were going out" said Leena  
  
"Don't worry Leena, I'll handle everything in my own way" said Bit  
  
Ooh my first cliffhanger, there you go the first chapter of the sequel The Days After how is Bit going to tell Leena's dad? What will he say? All these answers will answer in chapter 2 Bit tells all so until then this is sakuracherrystar saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams"-Pilot Candidate so until then Ja Ne! 


	2. Bit Tells All

The Days After- Sequel to Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids I'm just borrowing the characters  
  
"Speaking" /thoughts/ *emotions*  
  
The Days After Chapter 2  
  
In our last chapter Leena asked Bit how they were going to tell the rest of the team that they were going out and Bit told Leena how he was going to tell Bit and now our story begins...  
  
/how am I going to tell everyone that were going out, it's not like I can just say "hey guess what me and Leena are going out, what do you have to say about that" and then there's Doc, I don't know how I'm going to tell him, I hope he doesn't get mad, and I especially hope Leon takes it real well because I think he would like to see her happy/ thought Bit  
  
Bit got up off his bed and went down to see if lunch was ready and sure enough Leena was making lunch so he decided to surprise her.  
  
Bit snuck up behind Leena and gave her a little surprise...  
  
*gasps* "Bit you scared the daylights out of me don't do that anymore, you know how much I hate it when you sneak up on me" said Leena  
  
"I'm sorry I was trying to liven lunch up a bit and I thought that this might do it so whatcha making" said Bit  
  
"you'll just have to wait and see when it's ready, and no it's still not ready so you'll just have to wait okay Bit" said Leena  
  
"Okay, but before I leave there's a little something that I want to do" said Bit  
  
"And what would that be" said Leena smiling  
  
"This" said Bit  
  
Bit turned Leena around and kissed her with all the love he possessed and while Bit had his hands on her waist, Leena put her arms around Bit's neck and she deepened the kiss until they had to stop for air.  
  
"Wow, I have never kissed a person that long before in my life" said Leena  
  
"well I'm glad you enjoyed that, well I'll leave you to fixing lunch I'm going to go work on liger call me when lunch is ready okay?" said Bit  
  
"Okay' said Leena  
  
"I love you" said Bit  
  
"I love you too, you better get working on liger cause the longer you stay here the quicker lunch will be ready okay now go fix liger please?" said Leena  
  
"Okay tell when lunch will finally be ready okay?" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
Bit left to go work on liger and when he left Leena went back to making lunch with a smile on her face knowing that she fell in love with the right person and she was glad that she did.  
  
Bit was working on his liger zero when Doc walked into the hanger  
  
"Hey doc" said Bit  
  
"Hello Bit, what are you doing?" said Doc  
  
"Just working on liger and fixing him up so that I can be ready when the Zoid season starts up again" said Bit  
  
"So whaddya need" said Bit  
  
"I like to have a word with you, and it's about Leena" said Doc  
  
/uh-oh I'm in real trouble now/ thought Bit /what if he knows that Leena and I are seeing each other well I better prepare myself for the outcome/ thought Bit and he followed Doc into his office  
  
"It seems that I received some information from a very interesting person and the information was sent by telephone" said Doc  
  
"What info might that be" said Bit  
  
"I stumbled in onto Brad's phone conversation when he was talking to Naomi and he said something about you and my daughter being boyfriend and girlfriend" said Doc  
  
"I guess it is true" said Bit  
  
"true about what' said Doc "that Leena and I are going out and if you disapprove of this then I understand because now I have someone that I could love and cherish for the rest of life and now she has someone she can love and cherish forever too" said Bit  
  
Doc was surprised at what Bit said about loving and cherishing his daughter forever and he was now happy that Leena had finally found someone that she could call her equal so then doc made his decision  
  
"I decided to let you and Leena have your relationship and make sure you promise me one thing" said Doc  
  
"And what would that be" said Bit  
  
"IF YOU EVEN TRY TO HURT HER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM THEN I WILL TAKE YOUR LIGER AND CHOP IT UP FOR SCRAP METAL AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE IT AGAIN!" said Doc  
  
Bit was hiding in fear behind his chair at what Doc said and he scrambled into his chair and now saw Doc looking calm as ever as if he never got mad not how Bit saw him just a minute ago.  
  
"So do we have an understanding Bit" said Doc  
  
*stammering* "yes-s-s-s I think-k-k-k-k we have-e-e-e-e an understanding-g- g-g-"said Bit  
  
"Okay then you may leave" said Doc  
  
"Thanks Doc" said Bit  
  
Bit left Doc's office with a smile on his face knowing that he received the blessings from Doc for him and Leena to start a relationship and he was all smiles and he went down to see if lunch was ready.  
  
Sure enough lunch was ready and Bit asked Leena if she needed any help and she told him that she did needed help and Bit offered help and sure enough lunch was over even before it got started.  
  
Leena didn't have to write notes anymore or play secret admirer anymore because she had confessed her feelings to Bit and now she was without a doubt the happiest girl on earth and she couldn't be happier.  
  
"So how did it go with my dad" said Leena  
  
"It went ok at first, but I was able to get the approval from your father" said Bit  
  
"How did you get approved" said Leena  
  
"well your dad kind of told me that if I ever tried to hurt you and believe me I wouldn't ever even try to hurt you, he said that if I did then liger would be chopped up for scrap metal and be never seen again" said Bit  
  
"So I guess dad had to use some type of threatment to get you to understand his decision am I right?" said Leena  
  
"Yes your right and I guess that if Doc did take liger zero away from me then I would be a little mad, but how can I be mad when I have my love beside me who I would never try to hurt in my whole life and would never would" said Bit  
  
"Your always sweet talking me aren't you" said Leena  
  
"Why? Is that a bad thing if I sweet talk to you all day" said Bit  
  
"No I like it when you talk sweetly to me because it tells me that you love me very much and you know that I love you just as much" said Leena  
  
"well you're the one who had the crush on me first, then I started having a crush on you then looks what happens a relationship is born from us just by from us saying that you love me and I love you and I did pick the right girl whom I can call my equal and my love" said Bit  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we go for a drive, it's a lot better than staying here for the whole afternoon, whaddya say?" said Leena  
  
"Sure let me just grab my keys and I'll meet you down in 5" said Bit  
  
"Okay see you in 5" said Leena  
  
Leena threw on a little bit of matching eyeshadow and lip gloss and a little bit of blush and she was ready to go and she got in the car with Bit and they drove away from Toros base for the afternoon.  
  
"Hey do you want to stop for a little snack" said Leena  
  
"Sure that would be fine, where you want to stop" said Bit  
  
"I saw a sign for a little café about 2 miles from where we are now, so why don't we go there" said Leena  
  
"Okay and I see the little café so I'll drop you off so that you can find a place to sit and I'll go park the car okay?" said Bit  
  
"Okay I'll go find a place for us to sit, try to find a parking place that's close okay cause I don't want all day looking for you car" said Leena  
  
"Very funny Leena, well I better go find a parking place" said Bit  
  
"Okay I'll be here finding a place for us to sit" said Leena  
  
Bit found a place that was really close to the café and he got out and noticed Leena had found a place on the outside of the café and she waved to let Bit know where she was sitting and Bit joined her.  
  
The waiter came to take their drink orders.  
  
"So what will the lady have" said the waiter  
  
"I'll have ice water with lemon" said Leena  
  
"Excellent and you sir?" said the waiter  
  
"I'll have the sweet tea also with lemon" said Bit  
  
"Excellent your drinks will be brought out shortly" said the waiter  
  
"isn't this place nice they just got done building it last year and it seems that they get a good turnout and I hear the food is good" said Leena  
  
"Where you hear that from" said Bit  
  
"From Naomi, Chris, Kelly and this is even where Brad and Naomi come here sometimes to have something to drink" said Leena  
  
"Did you say that Brad and Naomi come here sometimes" said Bit  
  
"Yeah why?" said Leena  
  
"great cause now I have something to tease Brad about saying that we go to the same place as Brad and Naomi, oh Brad will kill me for telling him that him and his girlfriend stop at the café that were at right now" said Bit  
  
"Bit you better not tease Brad about how were stopping at the café where him and Naomi stop or do you want to have the same thing happen to you the last time you teased Brad about something" said Leena  
  
"I merely wanted to forget about that, I mean I didn't mean to tease him saying how liger was better than his shadowfox and saying that he could never get a girl" said Bit  
  
"Yeah but do you know what happened when you went a little too far and Brad finally got mad" said Leena  
  
Bit remembered what happened after that: Brad chased him for 10 miles in his shadowfox firing at him for him teasing about that and Bit could remember crying and screaming like a little kid wanting his mother and from then on Bit tried to watch what he says to Brad from now on.  
  
"Now you remember what happened" said Leena  
  
"I remember getting chased by the shadowfox but that's about it" said Bit  
  
"I kind of remember how brad told us after that you were screaming for you mother" said Leena and Leena starts laughing  
  
*blushes* "I don't remember screaming for my mother" said Bit  
  
*laughing* "well I do and it sounded like a 3 yr old, c'mon Bit admit you remember screaming for you mother admit" said Leena  
  
"Alright I admit it, I was screaming for my mother you happy now?" said Bit  
  
"Yes I am and here come our drinks" said Leena  
  
Bit turned to find the waiter bringing there drinks and he stood there waiting for what they should order.  
  
"What will you have ma'am" said the waiter  
  
"I'll have the chicken bouillabaisse and a garden salad, but please no tomatoes" said Leena  
  
"Excellent, and you sir?" said the waiter  
  
"I'll have the chicken alfredo" said Bit  
  
"Excellent your orders will be out in a little while" said the waiter  
  
"Thank you" said Leena  
  
"No problem" said the waiter  
  
After the waiter left Bit and Leena started an inanimate conversation.  
  
"So Bit now that the Blitz Team is in Class S what do you expect is going to happen now" said Leena "I'm not sure but I'm hoping the opponents are much stronger and I'm also hoping that the prize money is a lot better than what we were getting when we were in Class A" said Bit  
  
"I guess so, I can't wait to see how much prize money we win in our first battle" said Leena  
  
"I can't wait for the Zoid season to start up, I bet liger is getting really antsy because he really wants to get back on the battlefield and fight again" said Bit  
  
"I bet liger is all fixed up and ready for battle, I mean you worked on him for about a month so I bet he is all rearing to go" said Leena  
  
"Leena" said Bit  
  
"What" said Leena?  
  
"I love you" said Bit  
  
"I love you too" said Leena  
  
/maybe I should start thinking about trying to ask her to marry me, no I better not I'll do it when I'm good and ready I mean we just started going out give this relationship time to grow and be healthy/ thought Bit  
  
"I bet everyone is surprised that were going out" said Bit  
  
"They probably are but you got to admit we do make quite the pair don't we" said Leena taking a sip of her water  
  
"Yes we do whoever thought best friends suddenly going out and starting a relationship" said Bit  
  
"Our food is here" said Leena  
  
The waiter brought there food and the both of them ate in silence thinking of what life would take them now seeing as how they are now going out and they are free to do so all because Bit got the blessings from Doc and he was now free to love the woman of his dreams.  
  
Well there you go the second chapter is done and I see this sequel will turn out to be very exciting and I hoping that this will be as good as The Power of Love which I enjoyed doing and so stay tuned for chapter 3 Zoid season starts where they will finally be in Class S so until then this is sakuracherrystar saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams"-Pilot Candidate  
  
So until then Ja Ne! 


	3. Zoid Season

The Days After- Sequel to Power of Love  
  
"speaking" /thoughts/ *emotions*  
  
The Days After Chapter 3 Zoid Season  
  
In our last chapter Bit had gotten the approval from Doc so that Leena and Bit could go out with each other so now with the approval of Doc Leena and Bit could now go out with each other now on with the story.  
  
"It is so nice to go for a drive, if I had to spend one more minute working on my gun sniper I go crazy but at least it's all fixed up for the upcoming zoid season, I wonder when it will start up" said leena  
  
"I wonder too, but you never know maybe the ZBC will send some kind of notice to let us know when it starts" said Bit  
  
"That would be nice, it would give us a chance to see which team we'll fight first" said Leena  
  
"I didn't hear anything on that champ team, I think they're in Class A at least that's what I hear but I'm not sure" said Bit  
  
"I hope they're in Class A so they could start earning points and making it to Class S" said Bit  
  
"So they could see how much competition there will be now in Class S, and I can't wait to see which team we'll face off first" said Leena  
  
"I hear now that the teams are tougher, and the prize money is alot bigger and better from what I heard when I was in the junk trade after listening to teams that were in Class S" said Bit  
  
"How long were you in the junk trade before you joined our team?" said Leena  
  
"I went into the junk when I was 10 yrs old and that is how I came to love Zoids and to repair them, and find parts after the battle to collect" said Bit  
  
"So you have been in the junk trade for almost all of your life, and what was it like being a junk trader and dealer" said Leena  
  
"It was pretty fun for awhile, i made a little money on the side and that was when i started taking zoid parts from the battlefield and put them into my truck and i drove back to the shop that i owned and i stored them in my junk storage bins" said Bit  
  
"So when you started collecting zoid parts what did you do with them afterwards?" said Leena  
  
"I wanted to build the perfect zoid made out of all the parts that I had found but i never expected to find Liger Zero and the Blitz Team" said Bit  
  
"I bet Liger Zero was pretty happy to finally find a pilot of your abilities" said Leena  
  
"I mean at first I thought Liger didn't like me but all he wanted was to show me his abilities as a zoid and a friend" said Bit  
  
"When my dad bought the Liger Zero, the dealer told my dad that no one has ever piloted it before, but the dealer also said that the Liger will pick whoever the pilot is if the the pilot has abilities that can supress other Zoid pilots, so I guess you can say that the Liger Zero was very tempermental at the time before you came here" said Leena  
  
"Yeah at first I didn't know how to control the Liger Zero until I told him to stop and it was like him and me were supposed to meet later in life and become friends, have you ever felt like that when your in your zoid" said Bit  
  
"Sometimes, though not all the time, I feel as though zoids were put on this planet to form bonds with zoid pilots and the pilots would bring the true potential of the zoid, but I think that's just a load of garbage" said Leena  
  
"No I think your right, I think that a zoid and his pilot should be able to bond and bring out the zoid's true potential, you know sometimes you act wiser beyond your years and I mean it" said Bit  
  
"Thanks,that was sweet of you to say, but just where exactly are we going" said Leena  
  
"Oh, you'll see it's a surprise" said Bit  
  
"If you say so" said Leena  
  
What Bit didn't tell Leena was that they were going to visit Bit's parents so that Bit could introduce Leena to them and see if his parents like Leena and Bit was hoping that they did like Leena.  
  
After about a half hour of driving they pull up to a nice house that looked like it was kept up very well and it looked like a mansion  
  
"Woah! who lives here Bit" said Leena  
  
"My parents live here, this was the surprise I introducing you to my parents" said Bit  
  
"Your parents must be very rich or something because I have never seen a house look so well kept before" said Leena  
  
"Wait until you go inside" said Bit  
  
When Leena stepped inside the house she wanted to faint, but couldn't because inside the house it was so beautiful and everywhere she looked she saw magnificient furniture and antiques and silverware and dishes and in every room of the house she saw a vase of freshly cut flowers which brought a air of fragance to the house and it smelled beautiful.  
  
"Mr. Cloud welcome home your parents are waiting for you in the living room" said a butler  
  
*Whispering*"Who is that Bit" said Leena  
  
"That's eric the butler, nice guy once you get to know him" said Bit  
  
"Right in here Master Cloud" said Eric  
  
"Thank you eric" said Bit  
  
*Bows* "Your welcome" said the Butler  
  
"Leena meet my parents" said Bit  
  
There stood the parents of Bit Cloud and from what Leena saw them in the pictures Bit's parents looked just like in the pictures and Leena had to mak a mental note to herslef to use her manners and charm  
  
*Curtsy*"How do you do Mr. Cloud, Mrs. Cloud my name is Leena Toros the daughter of Steve Toros" said Leena  
  
"Steven Toros, your the daughter of the Toros family" said Mr. Cloud  
  
"That's right, sir" said Leena  
  
"Why I've known Steve all my life and now I'm meeting his daughter, how is your brother Leon doing" said Mr. Cloud  
  
"He is doing well sir and may I ask how you are doing" said Leena  
  
"I'm doing very well and so is the Mrs., well now that formalities have been taken care of would you like to join my wife and me for some lunch" said Mr. Cloud  
  
"Thank You, Yes" said Leena  
  
The Butler led everyone into the dining room where a lunch was being served and while lunch was being served Mr. Cloud asked Leena all sorts of questions and she answered them to the best of her ability and this was Mr. Cloud's way of seeing if Leena was perfect for Bit  
  
After dinner was served and Leena was helping the kitchen staff washing dishes Bit's parents took him into the drawing room and decided to have a little talk  
  
"Bit where did you find this girl" said Mr. Cloud  
  
"What do you mean" said Bit  
  
"I mean she is the daughter of Steven Toros, and I have to say she was raised right and her manners are flawless, she seems right for marriage" said Mr. Cloud  
  
"Are you serious" said Bit  
  
"I am sure and whenever you're ready to marry just give me a call and we'll be there, and you already have our blessings" said Mr. Cloud  
  
"Mother, what do you have to say about this" said Bit  
  
"Bit, you couldn't have choosen a more kind, sweet, polite young lady and she seems the right age for you so I hope you have happy life together, you are together are you not" said Mrs. Cloud  
  
"Well we have been together for about 2 weeks" said Bit  
  
"Well that's good to hear and I think Leena is about done wahing the dishes so I'll let you two out and make sure that you two visit often and I can't wait until you two have children" said Mr. Cloud  
  
"Right dad" said Bit  
  
After Bit and Leena left the Cloud residence,Bit told Leena that when Bit's parents pass away the whole house and fortune will all go to Bit and Leena couldn't be more happier and Leena couldn't wait until the day when Bit will propose to her and make her his bride and have a couple kids.  
  
"What do you think of my parents" said Bit  
  
"They're very nice and I think they like me, I mean I hope they like me" said Leena  
  
"They do like you, so you don't have to worry" said Bit  
  
"What do you mean" said Leena  
  
"While you were helping with the kitchen staff wash dishes, they said that they really like you, and to visit often, and they gave us their blessings whenever were ready to marry" said Bit  
  
/marry/ thought Leena, Bit have never even mention the word yet and already he wanted to marry her but she wasn't even ready and they just started going out  
  
"I mean I shouldn't say that, but they think that we should get married already, but I don't think I'm ready yet are you?" said Bit  
  
"No, why don't we wait until were really ready, and I mean when were really ready ok?" said Leena  
  
"Ok" said Bit  
  
After that subject was dropped Bit and Leena arrived back at Toros Base, and while Bit was putting the car away Leena went to her room and opened her drawer and pulled out a few bride magazines and started looking at them and wishing how she would look in them and wonder what her wedding would be like but afterwards she closed the magazine and opened her closet to reveal....  
  
*knock* *knock*"Leena may I come in?" said Bit  
  
Shuts closet door "Come in" said Leena  
  
"Whatcha doin" said Bit  
  
"Nothin" said Leena  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and I just recieved this from Doc" said Bit  
  
Leena looked at what Bit had and saw it was an official letter from ZBC stating that the Zoid Season will be starting up next week and Leena couldn't wait to get back on the battlefield.  
  
"It's about time that the Zoid Season will finally start up, who's the first team that we'll be facing" said Leena  
  
"Doc didn't tell me who the first team was, but I'm hoping it will be a strong team and I wonder what the prize money will be this time" said Bit  
  
"Yeah I wonder, Bit I need to tell you something" said Leena  
  
"What" said Bit  
  
"Over the past 2 days I've been looking at bridal magazines to past the time and wonder how each one would look on me and I always picture how a wedding would look if you and me got married but like I said I'm still not ready" said Leena  
  
Bit walks over to Leena's bed and sit's on the bed and takes her hand and holds it with his own and looks into her eyes and says:  
  
"You know we don't have to rush into this, I mean my parents sometimes say things that don't mean anything, but listen marriage is a big step and when we take that step someday we'll be doing it as one not two because we are one with each other in heart, mind, and soul and I want you to remember that ok" said Bit  
  
"Ok" said Leena  
  
"Now remember, we have all the time in the world to decide, now why don't we drop the subject for awhile and now focus on the upcoming Zoid season next week ok and do you know what were doing next week" said Bit  
  
"No,what" said Leena  
  
"We'll be celebrating 3 weeks of when we started going out, and I'm not going to tell you what I'm planning for that day" said Bit  
  
"I'm bet it will be very sweet in what your planning for our little anniversary" said Leena  
  
/Just you wait until our 1yr anniversary, you'll get the surprise of your life/ thought Bit because when they celebrate their 1yr Bit will propose to Leena and take her as his bride he couldn't wait for that  
  
"Now, why don't we go down to dinner before it gets cold" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
Leena got up off of her bed and Bit closed her door and they both held hands as they walked down to dinner and when they entered the kitchen Jamie said the cutest thing  
  
"Well here's the lovebirds now" said Jamie  
  
Leena and Bit blushed a nice shade of pink upon hearing that and they sat down and ate their dinner and all the while the big topic at dinner was the Zoid season coming up and they were excited about what to expect and they couldn't wait  
  
After dinner was all over with Leena and Bit decided to take a little walk outside because the twin moons on Planet Zi were in full moon which was very rare and the stars were out and there were no clouds and Leena thought it was nice out  
  
Outside....  
  
"It's a beautiful night out, ain't it Leena" said Bit  
  
Bit couldn't help but stare at how Leena looked so beautiful in the moonlight, the way the moon added silvery highlights to her hair and made her eyes sparkle and Bit remembered how she confessed her feelings to him right underneath a full moon and now everytime he sees a full moon he thinks of Leena  
  
"Yes it is a beautiful night out isn't it and I like the way the stars are sparkling like a million diamonds in the sky, and I rather be out here with you than someone else" said Leena  
  
"Yeah, me too" said Bit  
  
Bit and Leena leaned closer to each other and they started kissing as if no one was there and they kinda enjoyed the privacy they always wanted from the other team members and they were just doing things that you would do in a normal relationship and Bit had gotten to be quite good at the kissing thing  
  
*gasping for breath after kissing for 5 minutes* "Geez Bit your getting better each time" said Leena  
  
"Thanks, you seemed to be an expert at it" said Bit  
  
"Well I was in a previous relationship before I met you and before you joined the team" said Leena  
  
"Was it a nice relationship, or an ok relationship" said Bit  
  
*starts to cry* "It was awful he would beat me, hit me and slap me for no apparent reason, I tried to leave him but I couldn't until my brother got involved and challenged him to a Zoid battle and the winner got to make the desicion about what is to happen to me and my brother won and so I returned to the Toros base where I got all cleaned up and I was able to experience life again in anew way" said Leena  
  
"Whatever happened to him" said Bit  
  
"He got killed while excavating some mines for a history project when we were both in high school about 2 yrs ago" said Leena  
  
"So what was his name" said Bit  
  
"I think his name was Obedius Rex, he was the most popular guy in school and all the girls wanted to go out with him" said Leena  
  
"Obedius Rex, you mean Obedius Rex, the famous Zoid pilot of the Ceberus he was famous" said Bit  
  
"We went out for about a good 10 months until we decided to break up and I was very happy when we broke up because of the beating he did to me and for my brother winning that Zoid battle and I was free when he was killed during that mining accident but I couldn't help feel sad that he had to go like that and I eventually went to the funeral and it was a very somber funeral" said Leena  
  
"How old was he when he passed away" said Bit  
  
"He was only 14 when he perished" said Leena  
  
"Wow that's really young to go like that" said Bit  
  
"Well to you the truth, everyone was happy when he passed away because he was a complete snob to everyone who was underneath him and the only people he liked was the rich,popular people and I was one of them at the time because dad was in the Zoid parts trading at the time and that is what attracted Obedius to me and then we started going out" said Leena  
  
"So how was it for the first few months" said Bit  
  
"It was great and everything but by the 5th month things completely changed" said Leena  
  
"How so?" said Bit  
  
"Well Obedius beagn to drink a little bit of wine before I always came over to his house to help him study for next day's test and he was always a little tipsy before we started studying and his vision would become blurred and thought that I was a Zoid that needed to be hit and that is how I came home every night battered and bruised and it was just horrible" said Leena  
  
"Well I'll never hit, promise" said Bit  
  
"I know you never would, your heart is too soft and your feelings are also too soft to even thinking about hitting me" said Leena  
  
"You know that I would never hit you and remember I love you so much that you are the sunshine in my life and you always brighten my day whenever I see you and that is what makes me fall more in love with you everyday" said Bit  
  
"Thanks, you always know the right thing to say to always cheer me up" said Leena  
  
"Hey, why don't we go inside it's starting to get a little cold out and I don't want you catching a chill ok" said Bit  
  
Bit helped Leena up and put his jacket around her and it was starting to snow a little bit and they walked hand in hand back to base thinking of how much Leena's past became more revaling to Bit so that he could understand how much pain she went through in her last relationship.  
  
Well there you go folks Chapter 3 is finally done I will try to have Chapter 4 out which will be called First battle and this time they will be in Class S so look forward for Chapter 4 First Battle so until then this sakuracherrystar saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams"- Pilot Candidate 


	4. First Battle

The Days After-Sequel to Power of Love  
  
Chapter 4 First Battle  
  
"Speaking" /thoughts/ *emotions*  
  
Chapter 4 First Battle  
  
It was 1 week before the Zoid season was to begin and all the teams on Planet Zi were taking this time to tune up their Zoids and make sure that they were in tip top shape and that their parts were up to date and in technology.  
  
But back at Toros Base fixing the Zoids was a whole other story..  
  
"Bit, I said I needed the screwdriver not the powered one, jeez did you forget to clean your ears out again, or did you just not want to listen this morning, we got 1 week left before the Zoid season starts and I don't want my Zoid breaking halfway down on the battlefield" said Leena  
  
*Yawning* "I was up all night last night putting the final adjustments on Liger and I didn't get to bed until about an hour ago" said Bit  
  
"All you had to say was that "I am tired, so I'm sleeping in today" that's all you had to say and you wouldn't have been out here with us working on our Zoids" said Leena  
  
"I think I'll go back to bed, I'm so tired I could fall down right now if I wanted too" said Bit  
  
"Want me to make you some rosemary tea and a sandwich for lunch" said Leena  
  
"Sure that would be fine" said Bit  
  
*Puts down tools* "Okay I'll go make that lunch now" said Leena  
  
"She does too much for you Bit don't ya think" said Doc  
  
"I don't mind it at all, it just makes me glad that she cares and worries about me" said Bit  
  
"Seeing her happy like that brings warm feelings to my heart" said Doc  
  
"Have you been watching too much Star Wars again?" said Bit  
  
"I guess I have but I just can't stop watching the movie after seeing it about 10 times already" said Doc "Well I better get back to bed before Leena does with my lunch" said Bit  
  
*knock knock* "Bit, May I come in" said Leena  
  
"Sure, you may come in" said Bit  
  
"Here's your lunch" said Leena  
  
Leena set the tray down and Bit gave some of his sandwich to Leena and they ate their lunch in silence Leena also made herself a cup of rosemary tea and then afterwards Bit fell asleep but Leena had to say goodnight and so before she left.  
  
*softly* "Good Night Bit" said Leena and kissed bit on his forehead and left the room  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Hey Bit, feeling better" said Leena  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling better, maybe it was just the lack of sleep that I needed that made me so tired yesterday but I'm feeling a lot better and thanks for the lunch yesterday it was just what I needed to help me fall asleep" said Bit  
  
"Your welcome" said Leena  
  
"Hey, how about going somewhere nice for lunch this afternoon" said Bit  
  
"Sure where would you like to go" said Leena  
  
"There's this new café that opened up in mid downtown, I think it's called Midnight Moon café and I hear it's pretty reasonable if you want to get a little something to eat" said Bit  
  
"Sure I love too, what time you want to go" said Leena  
  
"Say, about 1:30" said Bit  
  
"Sure that would be fine" said Leena  
  
"What are you going to do now to past the time" said Bit  
  
"I was thinking about reading one of my books, or taking out my gun sniper and going for a run, or helping dad with the inventory or something else" said Leena  
  
"Well, ok then I'll see you later, right now I'm going to go see Liger" said Bit  
  
"Ok, bye" said Leena and she walked down to her room to do something While Leena was in her room.  
  
"What outfit am I going to where to the café this afternoon when I go with Bit, it has to be something nice and appropriate" said Leena  
  
Leena was searching through her closets to see which outfit would be good enough to wear she was looking until she found the perfect outfit.  
  
Leena had decided to wear the outfit when she first told Bit her feelings and if she was correct this was their third week anniversary and she felt that this was the outfit that should be worn for this occasion  
  
It was about 1:15 when they decided to drive to the café because it only took them only 15 minutes to drive to the café and they were seated by the window.  
  
"Isn't this place nice, it's just the right atmosphere for a café" said Bit  
  
"I really love the deep colors that they used for this, like the maroons and deep violets melded together to give it that romantic type look and I also like these deep red lights that make it look even more nicer, this whole place seems to be attracting a nice crowd" said Leena  
  
"Leena" said Bit  
  
"Yes" said Leena  
  
"Close your eyes" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena and she closed her eyes  
  
Bit had put something long and elegant in her hands and while her eyes were closed she asked what the present was and Bit told her to wait one more minute  
  
Minute later.  
  
"You can open your eyes now" said bit  
  
Leena opened her eyes and gasped at what Bit had given her, he gave her a sterling necklace in a rose shaped pendant and along with the pendant cam a cherry blossom charm on the necklace and with it came earrings that each had a rose and a cherry blossom together and he also gave her a bracelet in a pattern of cherry blossoms and roses  
  
"Bit this is the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever given me, where did you get something like this" said Leena  
  
"Remember when we went to go visit my parents" said Bit "Yes" said Leena  
  
"well before we left my mother took me into the other room and she presented this to me saying that she wanted me to give this to you because you are very special to me and she said that it would look beautiful on you and it does look beautiful on you" said Bit  
  
"Thank you, I will treasure this for the rest of my life" said Leena  
  
"And you know what" said Bit  
  
"What" said Leena?  
  
"Happy Anniversary" said Bit  
  
"Happy Anniversary to you to Bit and I love you" said Leena  
  
"I love you too" said Bit  
  
Afterwards Bit and Leena decided to order something from the nice menu that the café offered  
  
"What would you like to eat" said Bit  
  
"I think I'll try the salad, and try one of their smoothies" said Leena  
  
"I think I'll have the same thing that your having" said Bit  
  
After looking at the menu for a little bit, a waiter came to their table to take their orders  
  
"Shall I start you guys off with something to drink" said the waiter  
  
"Yes, may I have a glass of strawberry lemonade and Bit what would you like" said Leena  
  
"I think I'll have a strawberry daiquiri" said Bit (A/N: Bit is having the non alcoholic version of a strawberry daiquiri which is very good until then ja ne)  
  
"Thank you, your drinks will be brought out right away" said the waiter and he left  
  
After looking at the menu for about 10 minutes or so the waiter came back to take there orders and Bit and Leena decided to order.  
  
"Have you decided on what to order" said the waiter  
  
"I think I'll have the house salad with Bleu Cheese, and afterwards may I have a strawberry-raspberry smoothie" said Leena "Anything else" said the waiter  
  
"Nope that will be all" said Leena  
  
"You sir" said the waiter  
  
"I think I'll have the chicken salad with honey mustard dressing and may I have a chocolate-mint sundae after, just a small please" said Bit  
  
"Sure thank you and your orders and drinks will be brought out in a while" said the waiter and he left  
  
"I wonder how their smoothies will be afterwards, I bet they taste delicious" said Leena  
  
"I wonder how the sundae I ordered will taste" said Bit  
  
After about 20 minutes of waiting there orders finally arrived and the salads looked really good and they told the waiter to bring out there smoothie and sundae afterwards and the waiter said that he would do that.  
  
"This salad is really good, it tastes just how my mother used to make it when I was younger" said Leena  
  
"How much of your mother do you remember before she got into that accident" said Bit  
  
"I was about 4 or 5 when she passed away but I remember how the kitchen would always smell good when she was making her salad and how it always smelled good of her homemade dressing which was a family secret and she was the only one that knew the secret, she didn't even share it with dad, she also told me that it was from grandma that she learned how to make it" said Leena  
  
"Did your mother tell you how to make the homemade salad dressing" said Bit  
  
"yeah, just before she left and before she got into that accident, she wrote it down and gave it to me and she told me to keep it a secret until I passed it down to my daughter" said Leena  
  
"Your mom must have been an extraordinary when you were growing up and I bet you miss her a lot" said Bit  
  
"yeah I do miss her sometimes when I look up in the sky and see her smiling down at me, she would loved you Bit, she likes people who are very nice and whom are down-to-earth" said Leena  
  
"Did she ever like Harry" said Bit  
  
"No, she hated him, she thought he was a very annoying person when he introduced himself to my mom" said Leena  
  
"How did she like Obedius"said Bit  
  
"She loved him from the start; she was hoping that we would marry someday, but that wasn't meant to be when he was killed in that mining accident, when she found out it broke her heart, and she cried along with me when I found out, it was a sad day that day when we both found out that Obedius died" said Leena  
  
"What did your mom see in doc" said Bit  
  
"She saw someone who was very funny, and could act like a child when he wanted to and who had the antics of a child and someone who loved Zoids with all their heart" said Leena  
  
"Doc, must have loved your mom very much" said Bit  
  
"Oh, she did loved him the first day they married to her last day on earth, you didn't want to see my dad when mom died he just lost it and found a reason not to live anymore" said Leena  
  
"What made him discover life again" said Bit  
  
"The love of Zoids brought him back to life when he decided to start a Zoids team and to live on keeping the memory of mother in his heart and to keep living, after telling me that I look so much like my mother" said Leena  
  
"I think you do look like your mother, I've seen photos of her around the base and you look so much like her, you were even cute when you were a little girl, but now you look even more beautiful now than ever" said Bit  
  
"the most treasured photos that I have I keep in my room, maybe sometime we could sit down and look at family albums of each other, because I kind of want to know what you were like when you were growing up, and before you joined the Blitz team" said Leena  
  
"All the family albums that I have were given to me when I first went to go visit my parents and now I keep them in my closet along with the other memories that I have before I joined the Blitz team" said Bit  
  
After they had their food the waiter brought out their smoothie and sundae and Bit and Leena exchanged dessert once every 5 minutes to see how good they were, and this act of affection showed just how Bit can be sweet on Leena and they were both loving their desserts and all the while they were having their desserts they were playing a game of footies which turned out to be quite fun, they could have played the game a little longer but they decided to stop because they were getting stared at by the other customers. "As if people have never seen the footsies game before, I mean don't people who are in relationships like the one were in now play the footsies game once in a while" said Bit  
  
"Well when most people actually do play the footsie game they tend to think that it's really wrong to play this game in public even though I think it's a sign of affection towards the other one and I think footsies is my favorite game to play when you're around" said Bit  
  
After they were done they asked the waiter for their check and after paying for their check they decided to go somewhere else to kill time before returning home for supper so that they don't get into trouble by doc so they decided to go to a club and dance for a little while.  
  
"hey you want to go to that new club that just opened, it's not far it's only about 3 blocks from here, I forgot the name of the new club, I think it's called dance paradise or something. So anyway you want to go check it out" said Bit  
  
"Are you sure we have enough time" said Leena  
  
"It's only 2:30 we'll only stay for 2 hours and then we'll leave by 4:30 how about that" said Bit  
  
"Okay let's go besides it has been awhile since I've been to a club" said Leena  
  
So then Bit and Leena walked down to where the club was and they entered through the regular door when the guard at the door stopped them.  
  
"Yes" said Bit  
  
"Hey aren't you that Blitz team that won the Royal cup and went up into Class S said the guard  
  
"Yeah, we are the Blitz team, why you asking" said Leena  
  
"Because we have a special spot reserved only for teams whom are in Class A or above so please let me show you where you go" said the guard  
  
The guard showed them through the V.I.P door and the both of them felt like they were in heaven  
  
"This is really nice and oh! I see they have a nice bar over there, Leena what would you like to drink" said Bit  
  
"I think I'll have a ginger ale with a lemon twist" said Leena  
  
"Okay, I think I'll have the same" said Bit So Bit went up to the bar and gave the guy their order and the bartender said that it would take a while to make their drinks because he had other drink orders to do before there's so to pass the time they decided to go out onto the dance floor and dance.  
  
A slow song came on and Bit put his hands on leena's waist while Leena put her hands around Bit's neck and they just started to slow dance and Leena felt like she could stay this way forever and after the slow song was over with a fast song came on and they decided to sit this one out until another slow song came on  
  
"Leena did you ever used to attend dance classes" said Bit  
  
"well during the summer when I was 15 I took a session on dancing and that was when I learned how to dance, all you have to do is go with the beat and move your feet" said Leena  
  
Afterwards a slow song came on and they both got back into the same routine and they danced this time for about a good 5 minutes when Bit told her that they should get going.  
  
"Hey it's getting to be about 4:30, why don't we head out of here and head home" said Bit  
  
"But what about our drinks" said Leena?  
  
"I got them to go" said Bit  
  
"How'd swing that" said Leena  
  
"I asked the bartender that we weren't going to be here long so he made them while we were dancing and he got them ready to go" said Bit  
  
"Then where did you put them" said Leena  
  
"I have them right here" said Bit holding up the bag with there two drinks in them  
  
"Well we better get going, next time I like to bring Brad and Naomi here they would like it here" said Leena  
  
So after spending the afternoon eating and dancing they both decided to head for home and help doc fix dinner it was about 4:45 when they got home  
  
"Where have you two been this afternoon" said Doc  
  
"We went to that new café that just opened up in town then afterward we went to a dance club and danced and that's about it" said Leena  
  
I hope you two didn't do anything dangerous" said Doc No, we didn't do anything dangerous, all we did was go out and got a little something to eat then we went dancing that was all we did, and I'm telling the truth here" said Bit  
  
"Alright I was just kidding, I trust you two enough not to do anything dangerous" said Doc  
  
"Would you guys like to help me make dinner" said Doc  
  
"Sure" said Leena  
  
"Sure" said Bit  
  
So Bit and Leena decided to help Doc make dinner, and what they had for dinner was stuffed breast of chicken with mushrooms and other things stuffed into it and they had carrots and other vegetables and for dessert they had strawberry cheesecake it was a nice ending to a wonderful day and as everyone was doing dishes Bit and Leena decided to have some time alone to themselves.  
  
"I had a wonderful time today you know that" said Leena  
  
"And I too had a wonderful time today, nothing could have been better, and I was spending it with the person that I love the most" said Bit  
  
Bit and Leena were outside the base just looking at the stars when Leena saw a shooting star  
  
"Quick make a wish on it" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
/I wish that Bit would be the one that I marry someday/ thought Leena and she wouldn't share this wish with Bit  
  
"What did you wish for" said Bit  
  
"If I tell you then my wish won't come true, now you don't want that to happen now don't ya" said Leena  
  
"No, I don't want that to happen because probably the wish you wished for, I hope it comes true" said Bit  
  
"I hope so too" said Leena and she snuggled right up next to Bit and the both of them just sat there looking up at the stars thinking of how their relationship was just beginning to blossom and they were both thinking of their future.  
  
The next morning. "Team, today is the day that the Zoid season starts" said Doc  
  
The whole team started cheering and a few minutes later a notice from the ZBC appeared on the screen in the tactics room.  
  
"Whom are we facing today dad" said Leena  
  
"The screen says that were facing the snow wolf team" said Doc  
  
"You can't be serious" said Bit  
  
"That's the team that almost killed Bit, the last time we fought them and one of them seriously injured Bit and I won't let that happen when I'm out there" said Leena  
  
"I bet they have changed now and probably have forgotten the whole thing I mean this happened about 3 months ago so I bet they have forgotten about it, so let's just go kick their buts" said Bit  
  
"Okay so I guess I'm sending Bit, Leena and Brad, what do you say you want to go out there Brad" said Doc  
  
"I guess not to mention of all the prize money that we'll be getting after the battle, so I'm looking forward to that battle" said Brad  
  
"There you go again thinking about money all the time, isn't there a time when you don't ever think about money" said Leena  
  
"There are times when I don't think about money but when we go out into a Zoid battle that is when I think about the prize money we'll receive after the battle" said Brad  
  
"Why do I even bother asking" said Leena  
  
"Because the answer I always give you is the same answer" said Brad  
  
"So when is the battle" said Bit  
  
"This afternoon at 3:00, so rest up and make sure that your Zoids are in fine position" said Doc  
  
"So what do we do for the rest of the time?" said Bit  
  
"Try to find something to do, if any of you need me I'll be in my office and let's go out there and win okay" said Doc  
  
"Right" they all said in unison  
  
While the Blitz team was preparing for the upcoming battle, the snow wolf team had other plans.  
  
"So were up against the Blitz team, this time we'll try going after the girl seeing as how we couldn't quite kill the boy, plus I hear the girl is his girlfriend, so we'll be going for the weak point her heart, so when your out there try to aim for the girl's heart and this time no screw ups okay" said the leader  
  
"Right Boss" said Snow wolf 1  
  
"You're a genius" said Snow wolf 2  
  
"This plan will work" said the leader  
  
"Sir" the both said in unison  
  
It was 2:30 when the team decided to head for the battle site  
  
"How long do you think it will take to reach the battle site" said Bit?  
  
"About a good 15 minutes, so while were driving there let me go over the battle strategy that I prepared for this battle" said Jamie  
  
When everyone heard the strategy all three of them just left the room  
  
"Please Jamie not another one of your strategies" said Leena walking away from the room  
  
"Besides most of your strategies never work, so why bother to tell us this one" said Leena  
  
"Yeah, why don't we just go out there and do the battle our way" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, I agree so why don't we just go out there and run the battle our way" said Brad  
  
"If that is the way you feel, then I have nothing to hold you back so I guess I'll just throw this strategy out the window" said Jamie  
  
"Right, now let's go out there and kick some butt" said Leena  
  
"Ready, 1, 2, 3"  
  
"Blitz Team!" said all three in unison  
  
As soon as the Blitz team arrived so didn't the snow wolf team  
  
"So, it's the team that almost killed Bit" said Leena "I wouldn't exactly say killed try more like being paralyzed" said the leader  
  
"Then why did you try to kill him" said Leena  
  
"All we merely wanted to do was just paralyze him so he couldn't participate in Zoid battles anymore, but it seems that you survived and it looks like your leg has healed better than I thought" said the leader  
  
"You better believer it, because I'm going to get revenge on you for almost trying to kill me" said Bit  
  
"We'll just see about that" said the leader smirking  
  
So the two teams went to equal halves on the battlefield and as soon the judge said his opening speech the battle got underway and the leader went to the top of a cliff.  
  
"This is the perfect spot for sniping that girl, and I just have to wait for the right moment" said the leader  
  
"Say bye-bye to your little girlfriend, because the next time you see her she'll be dead upon your body" said the leader laughing maniacally  
  
To be continued  
  
What is going to happen, will Leena be shot and killed or paralyzed, or will Bit come to the rescue all these questions will be answered in the next chapter Leena: Dead or Alive so until then this is sakuracherrystar saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams"-Pilot Candidate 


	5. Leena: Dead or Alive

The Days After-Sequel to Power of Love  
  
"Speaking" /thoughts/ *emotions, actions*  
  
Chapter 5 Leena: Dead or Alive  
  
In our last chapter the snow wolf team had a plan to either kill Leena in the heart or paralyze her what will happen will Bit come to her rescue or as the leader said will Bit find Leena dead upon his body let's continue on with the story.  
  
"Say bye-bye to your little girlfriend because the next time you see her she'll be dead upon your body" said the leader laughing evilly.  
  
*thinking* /I can't let that happen to Leena no matter what, I can't believe the snow wolf team was planning this all along, they wanted to paralyze me the last time so that I wouldn't be able to protect Leena from what they are trying to do to her now, I got to think of something to protect Leena from getting hit by the leader/ thought Bit  
  
The leader was still at the top of the cliff where he was positioning himself to get the perfect shot to snipe Leena and he couldn't wait for the right moment.  
  
"I can't wait until I hear the joyous sounds of yelling, its music to my ears, and soon enough that little girl won't be alive anymore" said the leader and he just sat back and watched the battle from there.  
  
"Besides before the battle my team and I worked out a strategy to make sure that she is in the right position and the strategy should start working within the next 30 minutes" said the leader  
  
On the battlefield..  
  
"Leena you doing alright over there" said bit  
  
"Not really, this snow wolf here keeps making circles around me and he keeps trying to knock me down or something, what keeps going on with this team" said Leena  
  
/Cause Leena they're trying to get you/ thought Bit  
  
"Bit, you have any good ideas, on how to stop this" said Leena  
  
"Brad, Leena could you two hold the battle for awhile I'm going on the dock to equip Liger with the Jager armor, I'll be right back" said Bit  
  
/Leena please be alive, when I come back, I don't want you dead/ though Bit "Doc, get the Jager armor ready on Dock 1, hurry it's an emergency" said Bit  
  
"Right, Jamie get maintence dock 1 for CAS on the double" said Doc  
  
"Right, opening maintenance deck 1 for Liger Zero Jager" said Jamie  
  
"Liger Zero secured onto maintenance deck" said Doc  
  
After 5 minutes of fitting on the armor and making sure that all the armor was in place, Liger jumped from the loading dock and was back out on the battlefield ready to go back in and fight.  
  
Brad and the shadowfox was holding up quite well but it looked as if it wanted to give in to the fight but Brad wouldn't have it with the Zoid and badly injured one of the wolves on the snow wolf team, but things began to turn when the leader told his two teammates that they had to figure out a strategy to get Leena in for the snipe.  
  
The one teammate that was badly injured in the front leg could still run at almost maximum speed and the agility was still good decided to chase Leena right into the line of sniping.  
  
"That's it girl come right here so I can shoot ya, hehe" said the leader  
  
"What is going on here, I can't seem to find Leena" said Bit  
  
"There she is" said Brad  
  
Bit saw Leena being chased by the two wolves on the team, and Bit started heading in that direction, but not for long..  
  
"I don't think so kid" said the leader and he took out a stealth, noiseless gun and shot the Liger in the two rear back legs immobilizing Liger  
  
"What happened to you Liger, how come you can't move" said Bit  
  
"Oh no your rear back legs have been shot, but who could have done that, there's nothing on radar except for Leena, those two wolves, Brad and I" said Bit  
  
"Leena you doing okay over there" said Bit  
  
"No, I'm not doing okay, it seems that my weapons are jammed somehow, it seems when they were circling around me, they seemed to put a weapons jamming device so I can't use my weapons, I'll see what I can do to try to get out of this mess" said Leena  
  
"Okay you be careful out there, I'll check back in 5 minutes, and remember be careful" said Bit "Yeah, you too" said Leena  
  
"You two get into formation it's time for the execution" said the leader  
  
"Right" said snow 1  
  
"Right" said snow 2  
  
The time came for the formation that snow wolf team came up with and it was time for that formation.  
  
The two snow wolves each clamped down onto the arms on Leena's gun sniper and started dragging her, and they threw her Zoid into the air and it landed on its backside and Bit couldn't believe what was happening  
  
"Leena get up, please get up, I don't want to lose you, I don't want to see you dead" said Bit  
  
Leena wasn't moving since she was dropped and that was when the leader lined up his sights and found dead aim on the cockpit and he fired the gun and it went straight past all the other Zoids  
  
Bit couldn't believe what happened next, he saw the bullet hit its target, the cockpit glass shattered and Bit with wide eyes saw what something he never wanted to see again when the glass went off into the sky and disappeared, he saw Leena slumped over with blood on the front part of her, and she looked like she also suffered head injuries as well from earlier.  
  
Bit jumped from Liger and ran over to the gun sniper and saw that Leena was in bad shape, and he went onto the Zoid and stepped into the cockpit and carried Leena's almost lifeless body and put it onto the ground he looked at her face and saw all the blood that was coming from her head and he tried to clean it up but it there was soo much blood on her face that he couldn't clean up her face.  
  
Bit took leena's body and just pressed her against his own and started crying as seeing how the woman he loved in his life was slipping away from him and he just kept on crying until the unthinkable happened...  
  
*softly* "Bit is that you" said Leena  
  
"Leena, Leena! Thank god your alive I thought I lost you there for a moment, Leena, Leena stay with me" said Bit  
  
"I'm trying Bit, but the pain from the bullet in my chest is making me weaker every minute, please get me back to the cargo hold" said Leena  
  
"Okay" said Bit  
  
Bit carried Leena back to his Zoid and using Jager's boosters he brought Leena back to the cargo hold and when doc saw what condition Leena was in he started to get very angry  
  
"Bit I want you to go back out there and get revenge on what they did to my poor daughter, I'll see what I can do to get her stabilized, but right now, please destroy that team at all costs" said Doc  
  
"Right" said Bit  
  
Bit went back onto the battlefield and got back into Liger and after seeing what happened to Leena he was going to make sure that they will pay for what they did to Leena  
  
"Alright Liger time for some payback, and Leena this one's for you" said Bit  
  
Bit and Liger with newfound energy saw the three snow wolves together and that was Bit started charging for them and performed three perfect strike laser claws on each of the wolves despite the two rear broken legs on liger which were repaired and no one knew how they were repaired and Bit looked at three fallen Zoids and smiled to himself  
  
"Wait for me Leena, I hope you pull through all right" said Bit  
  
After the judge declared the Blitz team the winners, and after all the Zoids including leena's broken gun sniper, were put away Bit went into the room where Doc and Brad were and when he saw Leena all cleaned up from the dry blood she looked a little better her colored slightly returned but she still looked white as a ghost.  
  
"How is she doing" said Bit  
  
"I cleaned up all the blood, and she's pretty stabilized but she will have to be put into intensive care for at least 3 weeks possibly up to a month by my judgment, but I'll call the doctor tomorrow morning and see what he has to say" said Doc  
  
"But where are we going to find a doctor" said Bit  
  
"Luckily we'll be arriving at a town in 15 minutes and I looked it up in the phone book and they have a hospital there and some doctors there and so for the night we'll spend here and then we'll bring a doctor here to see what he has to say about Leena's condition" said Doc  
  
"Right, but May I be alone with Leena for a few minutes please" said Bit  
  
"Sure" said Brad and Doc and they left the room  
  
"Leena, please don't die on me, I want us to have a future together, and have a family together, and get married, if you die, then we won't make a future for ourselves, please Leena I want to wake up and see your beautiful, smiling face like the way I always do every morning, please Leena, I don't want to lose you, you're my life, my love, my soulmate" said Bit  
  
"Leena if you can even hear me try to say something that would reassure me that your still here and not in the other world" said Bit  
  
*softly, whispering* "Bit, is that you" said Leena  
  
"Leena, your awake, how are you feeling" said Bit  
  
"My whole body hurts, and I feel pain everywhere, and I can't move anything, I can barely speak, let alone talk" said Leena  
  
"Shh, Leena please try not to talk, I need you to get better, please Leena pull through this with the strength that you have in your heart" said Bit  
  
Leena weakly moved one of her hands and stroked Bit's face and she closed her eyes and fell too sleep so that her body could start the long healing process.  
  
The whole team arrived at the city, and Doc got out of the hover cargo and went to the local hospital and asked for one of there doctors and the nurse said that one will be with him shortly, soon after 5 minutes a doctor came down.  
  
"May I help you sir" said the doctor  
  
"I have someone in my cargo hold that needs to be looked over, she got hurt really badly in a Zoid battle and I was wondering if you could help her or not" said Doc  
  
"Okay, let me get my things, and I'll see what I can do" said the doctor  
  
So the doctor got his medical things and walked with Doc to the cargo hold and he showed the doctor to where Leena's room was  
  
"In here doctor" said Doc  
  
"Thank you" said the doctor  
  
The doctor walked in and took a look at Leena.  
  
"I see, it looks as if she was shot right here above her heart, somewhere near her sternum muscle, thank god it didn't hit any of her lungs or else she would've died instantly, and it seems that she suffered some pretty bad head injuries, her head and spinal cord and neck are all okay, the only damage is inside her body" said the doctor "How long do you think she should stay in bed for" said Doc?  
  
"at least 3 wks to up to a month I should say, tell you what, why don't you bring her over to the hospital and she would receive much better treatment and she might heal faster there too, and it won't cost you guys anything, seeing as how you guys are the Blitz team" said the doctor  
  
"Thanks, that was really nice of you" said Doc  
  
"Don't mention it" said the doctor  
  
So doc and Bit put Leena on the stretcher and was wheeled into the hospital and she was wheeled into her room which was on the first floor and near the entrance and it was a private room with a little sitting area and it had a nice view from the window and Bit and Doc put Leena near the window for the sun to come in and brighten up the room.  
  
Doc and Bit pulled up a couple chairs and tried to see if Leena would wake up, after about an half hour Leena opened her eyes and was trying to figure out where she was.  
  
"Bit, Dad" said Leena  
  
"Hey, there Leena, how do you feel" said Doc  
  
"A little better, dad where am I" said Leena  
  
"You're in the hospital, where you going to be taken care of" said Doc  
  
"Thanks dad for caring so much, and you too Bit" said Leena  
  
"Anytime Leena, you know for a minute there I thought I lost ya there" said Bit  
  
"I thought so to, but it was our love that gave me the strength to keep going" said Leena and she moaned and groaned when she tried to move something  
  
"Leena why don't you get some rest, we'll check in with in about 2 hours ok" said Doc  
  
"Okay" said Leena weakly  
  
"Bye sweety" said Doc  
  
"Bye Leena, I love you" said Bit  
  
"Bye, and I love you too" said Leena  
  
Leena fell into a peaceful sleep as her body began to heal; Leena was starting on a hard journey to get better, but knowing that she had her dad, Bit and everyone else beside her she knew she was going to be all right  
  
Within the next few days, doctors and nurses started hooking up two machines to Leena and the fluid bag in each machine was to be changed every 2 hours and Leena was sleeping when this was taking place but as she was getting the fluid her body was taking it's time within the healing process and she was dreaming about her future with Bit when she was either napping or sleeping.  
  
Bit, Brad, Jamie and Doc came to visit during visitation hrs and every day they were getting updated on her progress and also the doctor was mailing the progress right to the hover cargo so they could see how Leena was doing and every day she was getting better little by little  
  
1 week after the incident Leena was looking better, the color in her face was returning, and she could talk a little better, even though her voice was still weak, and her injuries on her head were disappearing nicely and she was beginning to look like her old self again.  
  
But she was going to be in the hospital for quite some time and whenever Bit or her dad came or even Brad or Jamie, they would bring little presents to her to brighten up her room, well one day Bit decided to visit her to check in and see how she was doing.  
  
"Hi, Bit" said Leena weakly  
  
"Hey there, how are you feeling" said Bit  
  
"I still hurt in some places, but other than that, I feel fine" said Leena  
  
"I brought these for you" said Bit holding a vase of Lilies and Lilacs  
  
"Oh Bit they're so beautiful, here go get a vase and put them by the window where they will look nice" said Leena  
  
"Okay" said Bit and he went to get a vase and he put the flowers in it and put it by the window so they would look nice  
  
"What's the team doing now these days" said Leena  
  
"We've been fixing your gun sniper, which got pretty banged up in the battle, luckily the repairs were minor or else it could have been worse, but doc says your Zoid will be all fixed by the end of the week" said Bit  
  
"Bit, what happened after I was shot" said Leena  
  
"You were a mess, you had blood all over you, I couldn't even tell if it was you or not, * starts to cry* I'm sorry that I couldn't save you Leena, I shouldn't even be called a Zoid pilot all because I couldn't do anything and I almost lost you and I couldn't stop it, you probably think I'm really weak right now" said Bit  
  
Leena took one of her hands and started stroking Bit's face and told him  
  
"Bit your not weak, your practically one of the best Zoid pilots around, things can never be stopped, sometimes they're meant to happen" said Leena  
  
"But Leena, I almost you and I never want to lose you because you mean everything to me and that is why I love you soo much" said Bit  
  
"And you mean everything to me too Bit, you're my whole world to me" said Leena  
  
Bit gave Leena a quick kiss as Leena settled down for a nap and when a nurse came in to replace her fluids Bit took this moment to excuse him and he walked back to the hover cargo to help with dinner.  
  
"So how was Leena today" said Doc  
  
"She looks better, but she says she hurts in some places, but other than that she said she was fine" said Bit  
  
"Did you ask her on what they planning to do with the bullet in her chest" said Doc  
  
"I didn't ask her about that, but she did ask what happened after she got shot" said Bit  
  
"What did you tell her" said Doc  
  
"I told her what happened, and she told me that she doesn't even remember that, I mean she had her eyes closed while everything was happening" said Bit  
  
"You going to visit again tomorrow" said Doc  
  
"No, I think you should, besides tomorrow I was maybe thinking about making some adjustments to Liger" said Bit  
  
"Okay, besides I was thinking about brining over some lunch for her tomorrow, because she has been complaining that the hospital food isn't to her liking, so I think some of my cooking might cheer her up" said Doc  
  
"That might be a good idea" said Bit  
  
"But isn't Jamie the one who always does the cooking" said Bit  
  
"Well I could always help Jamie with the cooking, and I was thinking about spending at least one night there, you don't mind that do you Bit" said Doc  
  
"No that would be ok, besides I got a few things that I could do around here, but no problem" said Bit  
  
"When do you planning on spending the night at the hospital" said Bit  
  
"I was maybe thinking about tomorrow" said Doc  
  
"That would be ok" said Bit  
  
"Hey Bit could you do me a little favor" said Doc  
  
"Sure what" said Bit  
  
"I was thinking about visiting Leena while they're still some time left, and I was wondering if you could handle the prize money and add into everyone's bank account then afterwards could print out a sheet for me so that I could put it on file, thanks" said Doc  
  
"Sure no problem" said Bit  
  
"Well I better get going, see you guys in a bit" said Doc  
  
"Say hi to Leena for me" said Brad  
  
"Yeah, me too" said Jamie  
  
"And don't forget me" said Bit  
  
"I will, and please try to keep the hover cargo neat and clean ok" said Doc  
  
"Okay" said all three  
  
Doc went over to the hospital to visit Leena and when he saw her, he noticed she looked a little better, and Leena was sitting up straight up in bed eating her dinner, but touching it very lightly, and she pushed the tray away and Doc reached down and gave her a light hug, because he didn't want to give her anymore pain.  
  
"How are you feeling today" said Doc  
  
Leena sitting up a little more "I can breathe a little bit, but that's about all, and the doctor said that all my injuries to my head have disappeared completely, and he says that I should make a full recovery" said Leena  
  
"What did the doctor say about the bullet in your chest" said Doc  
  
"He said that they were going to put me into surgery tomorrow, and he said that with the bullet taken out of me, he said my sternum should also make a full recovery which I'm glad for" said Leena  
  
"At least we can be thankful for that" said Doc  
  
"So what time you going in tomorrow" said Doc  
  
"About 9:30" said Leena  
  
"Did the doctor say how long you might be surgery for" said Doc  
  
"he said from about 3 to 4 hours because how small the bullet is and how much they have open me up to get to the bullet, and he said I'll be asleep so I probably won't feel anything while I'm under asleep" said Leena  
  
"Well I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon sometime, and I pray that you get through the surgery tomorrow" said Doc  
  
"I hope so too, night dad" said Leena and she snuggled right down into her pillows and she fell into a deep sleep that dreaming about Bit and their future family  
  
The next morning Leena woke up and she saw that it was going to be a beautiful day out and that was when two doctors and two nurses came into leena's room and wheeled her down to surgery.  
  
"Today would have been our 4th week anniversary, well I better go get her something special, she seems to have enough flowers in her room, well I was going to go shopping today, so maybe I'll find something she might like when I go" said Bit  
  
Bit had decided to do a little shopping, and he stopped by the little jewelry store and something caught his eyes, it was a two piece earring and bracelet set, in the color of amethyst, Leena's eye color and Bit thought that this was the perfect gift for seeing as how her eye color was amethyst, so Bit bought the bracelet, and earrings and even a necklace to match.  
  
Bit decided to go see Leena after her operation was over with and a chance for her to sleep a little, so he figured to go about 2:30 when he went back to the hover cargo to wrap up Leena's present.  
  
Leena opened her eyes and noticed on her chest a scar there, she breathed a sigh of relief that the operation went ok, and she looked at the clock and it read 1:00 she was really tired and that was when the nurse brought her lunch and she touched it only a little bit because she really wasn't that hungry and she soon settled in for a nice nap. It was about 2:15 when Bit decided to walk over to the hospital and when he got to the desk he asked if Leena was out of surgery yet  
  
"Has Leena Toros been taken out of surgery yet" said Bit  
  
"She was just taken out and hour ago, but I'll see if it's okay for you to go see her, wait a moment please" said the nurse  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Sir, the doctor said it was alright to see her, she's down the hall on your right number 127" said the nurse  
  
"Thanks" said Bit  
  
Bit walked down to Leena's room and saw that she was sleeping, and Bit walked in and that was when Leena stirred  
  
"Bit, is that you" said Leena rubbing her eyes and focusing  
  
"Yeah, it's me, how are feeling" said Bit and he gave her a kiss on her forehead  
  
"I feel quite better now that the bullet is out of me" said Leena  
  
"How long did the doctor say for you to stay here" said bit  
  
"With the operation, two weeks and if I didn't have the operation, 1 month, he said that with 2 weeks rest, I should be all healed inside and I get to go back home" said Leena  
  
"That'll be good, it just isn't the same without you around" said Bit  
  
"Oh, here I have something for you, happy anniversary" said Bit  
  
"You remembered, I thought you would forget" said Leena  
  
"Forget this special day, not uh, go ahead and open it, I think you'll like this gift" said Bit  
  
Leena opened the gift and gasped at what she saw, how could Bit know that leena's favorite color was amethyst.  
  
"Bit, how you knew that amethyst was my favorite color" said Leena  
  
"Because it's the color of your eyes and I thought that this would look beautiful with your color" said Bit  
  
Leena kissed him "Thank you Bit, and I have a little something for you as well" said Leena  
  
"What" said Bit?  
  
"Here, I had a nurse go down and buy it for me," said Leena  
  
Leena gave Bit a long thin small box  
  
"Go ahead and open it" said Leena  
  
"Okay" said Bit  
  
Bit opened it and found it to be a necklace of Liger in different jewels and the surprising thing was that the jewels were all real.  
  
"Leena it's beautiful, but where did you get the money for it" said Bit holding it  
  
"I used my prize money to get it for you, and I knew you would like it" said Leena  
  
"I do I'll wear it around my neck where it will be close to my heart, same as how you are close to my heart" said Bit  
  
*yawning* "I feel so sleepy, maybe it's because of all the anesthesia that they gave me" said Leena  
  
"Maybe I better get going, so you could sleep better" said Bit  
  
"No please stay here with me, I don't want to be lonely" said Leena  
  
"I guess I could stay until you fall asleep, how about that" said Bit  
  
"Okay, that would be fine" said Leena  
  
Leena smiled up at Bit and she snuggled down into her pillows and Bit came over and tucked her in making sure she was comfortable and he smile at her, thinking of how much has happened, falling in love with Leena and planning their future and hoping what the future might bring them.  
  
Bit took a chair over to Leena's bed and took her small hand and gripped it lightly and got a response from a sleeping Leena  
  
"I wonder what she's dreaming about that is making her smile" said Bit  
  
Leena was having a nice dream and she couldn't help but smile every 5 minutes within her dream and when she opened her eyes she asked Bit what time it was "Bit what time is it" said Leena  
  
"It's about 4:30" said Bit  
  
"Then I must have had a good nap then" said Leena  
  
"I guess you did, I better going, it would be about dinner time back at the cargo, if I can I'll try to bring some in ok" said Bit  
  
"That would be nice" said Leena  
  
Bit kissed Leena goodbye and he walked back to the hover cargo.  
  
"So how was Leena today" said Doc  
  
"She seems to be acting like herself but she felt kind of tired today from the operation, but the good news is that she'll be let out in a couple of weeks" said Bit  
  
"That's good to hear, I can't wait to bring her back home" said Doc  
  
"Do you think that we should have a surprise party for her when she gets home" said Brad  
  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea, but how should we welcome her when she gets home, I don't want to put her into too much shock" said Doc  
  
"I could plan it" said Jamie  
  
"You, Jamie" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, I'm really good at planning parties and could make all of Leena's favorite things that she eats at dinner, please let handle party doc please" said Jamie  
  
"Okay, Jamie you can plan the party" said Doc  
  
"Thanks Doc" said Jamie  
  
"Anytime" said Doc  
  
"Yeah, let's make this a party that no one will ever forget" said Bit  
  
How is Jamie going to plan this party, Leena's getting out of the hospital and everyone is glad and everyone is excited about the party how will the party go all these questions will be answered in the next chapter The Party so until then this is sakuracherrystar saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams"- Pilot Candidate 


	6. The Party

The Days After- Sequel to Power of Love  
  
"Speaking"  
/thoughts/  
*emotions*  
  
Chapter 6 The Party  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Zoids I'm just borrowing the characters  
  
Leena was going to be in the hospital for 2 more weeks and then she would be finally be able to go home, because when she would arrive home from the hospital the whole Blitz Team would throw a big party for her and Jamie was the one in charge for hosting the party and putting it together.  
  
"Jamie how is the party coming along" asked Doc when he saw Jamie sitting at the kitchen table with some papers in his hands and some on the table.  
  
"So far so good, all I have left is to decide what to have to eat, and what not to eat, and I'm kinda running out of ideas on what to have to eat and what not to have to eat" said Jamie  
  
"It shouldn't be that hard to figure out what the team wants, just make sure that you don't make anything with broccoli in it, Leena doesn't have a liking for it" said Doc  
  
"I'll try to remember that" said Jamie  
  
"So whom among the teams your inviting" said Doc  
  
"I was thinking about inviting the Lightning Team, and the Flugel Team and of course the Champ Team, so as to make sure that Harry isn't left out, but I don't think he will come, but you never know" said Jamie  
  
"Any other teams, Jamie" said Doc  
  
"That's all I can think of" said Jamie  
  
"You sure?" said Doc  
  
"What do you mean, which team did I miss" said Jamie  
  
"I'm not talking about a team, aren't you forgetting two other people" said Doc  
  
"Whom that my be" said Jamie  
  
"Bit's parents" said Doc  
  
"Bit's parents, you want me to invite them to the party" said Jamie  
  
"Sure it would be nice to see them again after many years" said Doc  
  
"You know Bit's parents, for how long" said Jamie  
  
"I used to know the Clouds from when I was in the trading business many years before I had a wife and and before i had Leena and Leon" said Doc  
  
"You guys must go way back" said Jamie  
  
"We do, gosh those were such good days back then, but then when I married and settled down with Leena and Leon we kinda went our seperate ways and never seen each oter for about a good thrity yrs until now, and it will be nice to see them again after all theses years" said Doc  
  
"So you want me to invite them" said Jamie  
  
"Sure go ahead" said Doc  
  
A couple days later Jamie wrote out all the invitations and sent to all the people that were whom invited and within a couple days everyone responsded saying that they were able to make it, excpet for Harry Champ who had to decline saying that he had to go to a business trip with his parents and he was really sorry that he couldn't make it.  
  
Bit went to the hospital to visit Leena that day....  
  
"Hey Leena, how are you feeling" said Bit  
  
"Alot better,and I can't wait to go home, and see all of you guys again" said Leena  
  
"How many more days left" said Bit  
  
"By my guess about 8 more days" said Leena  
  
"So do you feel any pain anywhere" said Bit  
  
"No pain whatsoever excpet sometimes when I move my head a little bit to stretch it, it hurts a little bit, but the docotr said that will go away in a day or two, so he said not to worry about that" said Leena  
  
Bit took a glance around the room and noticed that the vase of flowers that Bit had given her had died.  
  
"Want me to go get you some new flowers" said Bit  
  
"If it isn't to much trouble" said Leena  
  
"No trouble, anything for my little sweetheart" said Bit and that made Leena smile when Bit called her his little sweetheart  
  
"What kind of flowers would you like me to get" said Bit  
  
"Doesn't matter what you get, as long they smell nice,that's all right with me" said Leena  
  
"I'll be back in 5 minutes" said Bit and he kissed her on the cheek and he went down to the atrium's little flower shop.  
  
5 minutes later Bit came back with a small boquet of white lilacs and white roses and Bit came in and showed them to Leena she really liked them and she told Bit to go put them ni a vase and he took the crystal vase by the window and went into the bathroom and filled it with water and put the flowers by the window so that it could catch the sun.  
  
"How does that look" said Bit after putting the vase by the window in the sunlight  
  
"That looks really nice there by the window" said Leena  
  
"Thanks, I think it looks nice there too" said Bit  
  
"It makes the room look more nicer and brighter, and with the sunlight coming through the window it makes the room look more brighter and more open" said Leena  
  
"Leena, what are you doing now" said Bit  
  
*struggling* "I'm trying to sit up of course, what does it look like I'm trying to do" said Leena  
  
"At least let me help you up first, your not exactly fully recovered yet, at least let me help you rest on the pillows" said Bit and he helped Leena sit upright on her pillows  
  
*groaning* "Ow, my shoulder hurts from doing that, and trust me when I want to sit up again I'll ask you to help me" said Leena  
  
"It would be a good idea next time seeing as how your shoulder hasn't fully recovered yet from your accident" said Bit  
  
"Please Bit, don't make me remmeber that ok, I kind of want to put that out of my mind and forget it, so please don't bring up what happened okay?" said Leena  
  
Bit took one of Leena's hands "Okay, I will make you forget what happened, but when I saw what happened to you that day, I thought I lost you that day when you didn't respond right away I thought you were dead when I pulled you from your gunsniper" said Bit  
  
"And the thing of it is, I never want to see you like that again, because it got me all scared and everything and I never want that to happen again" said Bit  
  
Leena just looked into Bit's eyes and saw all the worry in them from the day of her accident up until now and she never noticed it before but she thought that she could actually see his soul through his eyes and much more.  
  
"Well I better get going, I'll see you tommorow ok" said Bit  
  
"Bit, can you spend the night here tonight instead" said Leena  
  
"If that is what you want" said Bit  
  
"Please, I don't want to be lonely" said Leena  
  
"Alright, I'll run over to the cargo hold and get my stuff and I'll be back here in 15 minutes ok?" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
"See ya in 15 minutes" said Bit  
  
Bit left the hospital to go back to the hover cargo to get his stuff so that he could spend the night in the hospital with Leena and he went to get was his sleeping bag and a pillow and he walked back to the hospital room and set his stuff up over on the little couch and took a chair and set it down right next to Leena.  
  
"Thanks for spending the night here" said Leena  
  
"Anytime Leena" said Bit  
  
"Shall I get you anything to drink from the cafe" said Bit  
  
"What are you having" said Leena  
  
"I was thinking about going down for hot cocca, want me to bring you some" said Bit  
  
"Sure" said Leena  
  
"I'll be back in 2 minutes" said Bit  
  
2 minutes later...  
  
"Here Leena I didn't know if you wanted marshmallows or not because that's all they had"s aid Bit  
  
"Of course Bit, I like marshmallows in my cocca, my mom used to always to put marshmallows in my cocca because when I was little I would take parts of the marshmallow and put some of it in Leon's hair and he didn't really like it so then he would take some of his marhmallow and stick some of it in my hair then my mom would just laugh at us and smile" said Leena  
  
*sipping cocca* "So Bit, how did you ever become interested in Zoids" said Leena  
  
"It all started when I was really young, my parents used to race Zoids and fix them and everything, that's how they got me inot it by letting me fix the Zoids" said Bit  
  
"How did you know how to fix them" said Leena  
  
"My father taught me everything from the Zoid to the even the core and the parts to it he taught me the back and the front of fixing Zoids and I was able to fix them" said Bit  
  
"What type of Zoids did your parents race" said Leena  
  
"Command Wolves and they really fast at the time of when my parents were racing" said Bit  
  
"How did your parents meet" said Leena  
  
"They met when they were each racing Zoids about a good 30 yrs back, at least that's what they told me" said Bit  
  
"Were they good at the Zoid racing" said Leena  
  
"They were the best racers on this side of Planet Zi, no one could beat them, and then one day my dad asked my mom to a race, and he said that if she won the race she would marry him and take part in double Zoid racing and he said that if he won it would be the same thing for my mom, when my dad told me this we started laughing" said Bit  
  
"It does sound funny, the way you told it, so what happened, who won" said Leena  
  
"Actually it was a tie between the both of them and they agreed to get married about 2 months later" said Bit  
  
"Your mom must have really loved your dad alot" said Leena  
  
"Yeah, she did, and when they were marrried they went right back inot Zoid racing they were racing for about 5 years when they I came along and that was how I was introduced to Zoids, I practically grew up around Zoids" said Bit  
  
"What did your parents think when you went inot the junk trade" said Leena  
  
"My parents were all for it because they told me that this would be the perfetc opportunity to go out and see the world and to expand my horizions and my knowledge of Zoids and that was when I started my life as a junk trader" said Bit  
  
"How much of Planet Zi did you see of" said Leena  
  
"I saw alot of it, from old ruins to old abandon cities and villages to possibly everything that I saw with my own eyes" said Bit  
  
"But how did you get around" said Leena  
  
"On the day that I left from my parents house, they gave a silver command wolf that they won back when they were racing so two days before I left I worked on it until it was all brand new and that was how I got around and there were time when i had to tade some to get through to some places or help some people out but it was all in good fun" said Bit  
  
"How long did you travel for" said Leena  
  
"Until I met up with you guys" said Bit  
  
"Well we better get to sleep, it's going to be a long day tommorow" said Bit  
  
"Good night Bit, and thanks for spending the night here" said Leena  
  
"Your welcome Leena, anytime" said Bit and with that the two of them fell asleep  
  
8 days later....  
  
Leena was finally able to go home after almost of 3 months of staying at the hospital and what she didn't know was that they were going to have a party for her when she got home.  
  
"It's so nice to be finally going home and seeing everybody" said Leena  
  
"Yeah it sure is" said Bit  
  
Leena and Bit were walking towards the Cargo Hold, Bit holding onto Leena's stuff while Leena was just looking forward to getting back into Zoid battling but when they entered the door of the cargo hold...  
  
"SURPRISE" said Doc, Brad and Jamie  
  
*shocked and gasping* "What's all this about said Leena and she looked up and saw the huge banner that said in colorful letters "Welcome Home Leena" and she was still in shock and she sat down in one of the chairs in the tactics room  
  
"Guys you didn't have to do this for me" said Leena  
  
"We wanted to Leena because you are very special to us and to me especially" said Bit  
  
"Ahh Bit, you really mean that" said Leena  
  
"Course Leena, you mean everything to me and your father and everyone here on the team, now why don't we enjoy this party, huh?" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
Doc put on some party music and the party was really cool and everyone had a good time when Bit went over to Doc and whispered something in his ear Leena didn't know what he was saying but by the expression on Doc's face she knew it would be something good.  
  
Doc turned the lights down and flipped the cd over and that was when he put on a soft song and Bit approached Leena and took her hand within his own.  
  
"Leena would I have the honor of dancing with you" said Bit  
  
*softly* "Yes Bit" said Leena and Bit took Leena in his arms and they were and Leena felt like she was heaven and she didn't want this moment to end.  
  
"Leena" said Bit  
  
"Yes, Bit" said Leena  
  
"You look beautiful tonight, when I look into your eyes I feel as if I can see the whole universe in them and beyond that and when I look further I can see your loving heart, and the depths of your soul and spirit as being one body" said Bit  
  
"Bit, that was beautiful, where did you learn to speak such beautiful poetry" said Leena  
  
"Oh you know here and there, but I mostly fluent in Shakespeare and many other famous poets" said Bit  
  
"Can you please recite something by Shakesspeare" said Leena  
  
"Okay, her eyes up in heaven twinkle like the very stars in heaven, her hair is as soft as velvet yet it shines with the brighest of jewels that I doth have seen with my own eyes, how was that" said Bit  
  
"That was beautiful Bit" said Leena  
  
"Anything for you my precious" said Bit  
  
"Now why don't we have a little somethig to eat, Jamie made soemthig very special for this party, and he made something that you will very much" said Bit  
  
Bit showed Leena into the kitchen with Doc,Brad and when Leena saw what Jamie had prepared she couldn't be more surprised.  
  
"Jamie, how did you know that I liked Chicken Florentine, my mother used to always make this for Leon, Dad and I how did you ever know" said Leena smiling from ear to ear  
  
"Your dad kind of told me and he gave me the recipie to it and I followed it and I also made some blueberry cheesecake afterwards so let's eat everybody" said Jamie  
  
After taking just one bite Leena told Jamie that is tasted just like how her mother used to make it and afterwards they had blueberry cheesecake which turned out to be very good and afterwards they all went into the tactics room to take pictures.  
  
The first picture that Doc took had Brad and Jamie and Bit with his arm around Leena's shoulder and Leena gave Bit bunny ears and the second picture that Brad took had Doc giving Jamie bunny ears and Bit giving Leena bunny ears but what Leena was going to do in the next photo would have everyone laughing.  
  
When everyone was getting ready for the next picture, Leena took a cup of juice and put some honey in it and she mixed it around and when this time Jamie took the picture Leena threw the cup right onot Bit's head and when Bit saw what was going on he couldn't help but laugh right along with it and he hugged Leena afterwards and told her it was funny.  
  
it was about 2 hrs later when the party ended and everyone was helping with the cleaning of the Cargo Hold and after all the cleaning was done everyone went to their respected rooms and got ready for bed and after partying they all settled down for a good night's rest.  
  
The next morning Leena opened her eyes and she looked around her surroundings to make sure that she wasn't in a hospital anymore but in her own room surrounded by her stuffed animals and possesions and her own bedsheets and everthing, so she tossed on her bathrobe and slippers and ran a brush through her hair and walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast for the whole team.  
  
Leena got into the kictchen and started making the same thing for the whole team just simply all she made was some toast and eggs and some sauseges and then she started putting coffee on for Doc and Brad and she made some cocca for Bit and her and she told the team that breakfest was ready.  
  
While during breakfast Doc told Leena that she was in good physical condition to go out and participate in Zoid battles seeing as she was now fully recovered but Doc told her to go easy for a little bit because her arm was not quite healed yet but it was healed enough for her to move it and everything and so she was glad that she would be able to pilot her Zoid again.  
  
While Leena was getting her gunsniper ready Bit walked into the hanger...  
  
"Hey Leena whatcha doin" said Bit  
  
"Just putting the last touches on my gunsniper before the next battle" said Leena while screwing in some loose screws but when she was turning in the last screw her arm locked up from overusing and she was groaning in pain, Bit rushed over and took her down from her gunsniper.  
  
"Leena are you okay" said Bit holding her  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine I guess my arm isn't working well yet" said Leena  
  
"Want me to finish working on your gunsniper while you go in and get some ice for your arm, it seems you have a nice bruise showing, why don't you go ice it and lay down for a little bit, ok" said Bit  
  
"Okay, Bit" said Leena and she went inside to go get some ice  
  
So Bit finished screwing in the few last screws and bolts on the gunsniper and when he looked at it it was like brand new. Bit went inside and found Leena sleeping on the couch with some ice around her arm and she was shiver slightly so Bit took one of the blankets off from the couch and covered Leena up after doing so Leen wasn't shivering so and she wrapped the blanket around her with her good arm.  
  
Bit sat down on the couch and started stroking Leena's hair.  
  
"Leena have I ever told you how much I love you" said Bit as he saw Leena sleeping peacefully and she was curled up within the blanket  
  
"You know from the first time that I saw you, I always had a crush on you and I was always too nervous to tell you how I really feel but when you started having feelings for me I knew that you were the one for me and something told me inside that you were the right one for me Leena" said Bit  
  
*whispering* "Good night Leena" said Bit and he kissed her cheek and he got off of the couch and went to his room to go read a book.  
  
A few hours later.....  
  
*stretching* "That was a good nap" said Leena who was waking up and when she sat up she noticed the blanket on her and she blushed a little bit knowing that it was Bit who was the one that covered her up when she was shivering from the ice she had on her arm.  
  
Leena got up and stretched for a few minutes and after that she folded up the blanket and went down to her room to take a bath.  
  
While Leena was taking her bath, Bit was making Leena a batch of M&M cookies and he put the batch inot the oven for them to cook and then he went into the other room to watch t.v, when Leena was done with her bath she thought she smelled something was burning and when she opened the door to check and see what was burning anf she noticed that smoke was coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey what's burning" said Leena  
  
"Oh no my cookies, I must have been not watching them" said Bit and he ran towards the kitchen  
  
"That will teach you to watch your cookies next time, and to not let them burn" said Leena laughing  
  
When Bit got to the oven he knew that the cookies were toast cause when he took them out from the oven they were burned to a crisp and you could barely tell if it was a cookie or a crumpled pile of cookie, Bit just looked at the batch and the only thing he did was just throw them away.   
  
Bit decided to go to his room and read a book thinking of how his baking skills needed improvement and he wanted to some night make dinner for the whole team but if he tried to make dinner he be worried that he might burn the dinner so he went to to his room to study the cooking and baking books that Leena had lent him over the past week.  
  
Leena knocked on the door to Bit's room "Hey Bit what are you doing in there" said Leena  
  
"I'm just reading the cooking and baking books that you lent me, I kind of want to start cooking for thw whole team so that we don't always have to rely on Jamie to do all the cooking and baking for us so I thought I would study for a little bit and see what happens" said Bit  
  
"You know Bit if you ever need help with cooking you can always ask me to help or Brad because I'm right here if you need help with cooking okay, I could give you lessons if you wanted to and could teach you some cooking tricks" said Leena  
  
"Sure that would be fine, when do you want to start" said Bit  
  
"How about tommorow" said Leena  
  
"Sure that would be fine" said Bit  
  
"So tommorow meet me in the kitchen after dinner and I will help you okay" said Leena  
  
"Okay" said Bit  
  
So Leena walked down to the living room to watch some t.v and that was when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Wonder who could that be" said Leena and when she opened the door it was the person she whom didn't least want to see  
  
"Harry what are you doing here" said Leena  
  
"What, I can't even see my girlfriend" said Harry  
  
"Harry, how many times am I going to say this but I am not your girlfriend, i'm going out with Bit so get used to it" said Leena  
  
"What did you say" said Harry  
  
"Bit and me are going out okay" said Leena  
  
"What's Bit got that I don't have" said Bit  
  
"At least he cares about me, and helps me with things and has feelings for me too and doesn't treat as some sort of prize as unlike you do so in other words I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND OKAY" said Leena  
  
"But Leena I thought what we had was special" said Harry  
  
"I don't have anything special with you okay, look just leave me and Bit alone and go find yourself a girlfriend that can put up with you okay, just please leave me alone" said Leena and she shut the door right in Harry's face and she wnet back to watch t.v  
  
"Fine Leena I'll leave you alone, but not if I get to Bit first" said Harry and he walked back to his base.  
  
Bit came out of his room.  
  
"Who was at the door" said Bit  
  
"Harry, who else" said Leena  
  
"What did he want" said Bit  
  
"Oh you know the usual, will you go out with me and all that other stuff, I'm telling ya Harry is not going to stop unitl i return my feeling which won't happen" said Leena  
  
"I bet that made him mad" said Bit  
  
"Yeah it did, so you know what I did" said Leena  
  
"What" said Bit  
  
"After I yelled at him, I shut the door right in his face" said Leena  
  
"Sounds like the normal thing to do, but you probaly could have gone a little easier on him and just say that you don't want to go out with him" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, I could have done that, I'll try to be a little nicer to Harry in the future sometime" said Leena  
  
"Yeah, but if you become too nice to him then he'll think that your returning the feelings to him" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, that might be a bad thing, but I guess I could try to be a little nicer to him" said Leena  
  
"Yeah but maybe you could just be a little nice and you won't over do it, and you'll be just fine" said Bit  
  
"Yeah I think I'll try that, thanks Bit" said Leena  
  
"Anytime,Leena" said Bit  
  
"Do you wonder how our lives will be in 10 years" said Bit  
  
"I never really thought about that, I see us being married, having a couple of kids and nice jobs working with Zoids and living out in the country, and having a nice house and a nice lake by it and fields full of flowers and other things that might make it beautiful" said Leena  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice, then we would live out in the country near my parents house, and we could visit them everyday, and your father could retire out here in the country and he would live peacefully with his minatuire toy zoids" said Bit  
  
"I asked dad one time on what he was going to do with his toy zoid models and he told me that he was going to give them to the ZBC for further study of how zoid technology will be in the future and he decided that he would donate them to the ZBC and I thought that was a good idea" said Leena  
  
"At least when they go to the ZBC they will be in a safe place" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, you have a good point" said Leena  
  
/soon enough Leena, all our dreams that we have been dreaming will come true/ thought Bit because what Leena didn't know was that Bit had an engagement ring all ready picked out and it was paid for already and he couldn't wait to ask her.  
  
"Leena, do you wonder what our children would look like" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, if we had a son and a daughter, I bet our daughter would look a little bit of both of us, and I bet our son would look like you" said Leena  
  
"Or he could look like you" said Bit  
  
"True, that could happen" said Leena  
  
"And I bet they would be beautiful children created by us" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, they would be beautiful children and we would raise them to be good Zoid pilots" said Leena  
  
"Yeah they would be" said Bit  
  
"Our future is going to be wonderful, especially because I'll be with you" said Leena  
  
"Yeah me too" said Bit and he hugged Leena in a loving embrace.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk before lunch" said Bit  
  
"Sure" said Leena  
  
So Bit and Leena walked hand in hand and outside into the fresh air to go for a walk.  
  
Well there you guys go sorry it took so long to write this but I was really busy so now finally chapter 6 is done it seems that now bit is sure more than ever to ask Leena to marry him will he pop the question or not whoo knows? we'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter Harry thinks of how to win Leena's feelings will he suceed or fail in the next chapter Harry's Plan:Success or Failure so until then this sakuracherrystar saying "For Those With Wings,Fly To Your Dreams"-Pilot Candidate 


	7. Harry's Plan: Success or Failure

The Days After- Sequel to Power of Love  
  
"Speaking"  
  
/Thoughts/  
  
*Emotions*  
  
The Days After- Chapter 7- Harry's Plan:Success or Failure  
  
In our last chapter Harry was devising a plan to win Leena back even though she is with Bit, Harry doesn't want to accept the fact that Leena and Bit are meant to be togther so Harry will try to win Leena back even if he has to go through Bit.  
  
"Bit are you worried about what might Harry do if he does try to win back my feelings" said Leena sitting on the couch in the Tactics Room.  
  
"No, Leena I'm not worried at all and even if he does try to do something at all I will beat him in the next team battle when we face him and his robots next week" said Bit  
  
"How's your arm today?" said Bit  
  
"It's quite better, and when dad and I went back to the hospital for a checkup the doctor told my dad and I that arm was fully healed but needed a week of therapy to get it working again" said Leena  
  
"At least it will be healed in time for you to participate in the Zoid battle next week" said Bit  
  
"At least that's the good thing I can look forward too" said Leena  
  
"But Bit, what about Liger he hasn't been in a battle in 3 weeks are you sure that liger will be in good shape by next week" said Leena  
  
"I'm sure Liger will be okay, he does seem to show signs of anxiousness lately and I was kind of worried about and when I went to go ask doc about it, he said it was normal for most Zoids to do that if they haven't been out in the battlefield for quite sometime and doc told me that Liger hasn't been in a battle in over a month" said Bit  
  
"Well a month without battles will do that to a Zoid, and I haven't been in my gunsniper in such a long while I'm worried how it will function next week when we face Harry's team" said Leena  
  
"Well we all know that Harry will have a new tricked out Zoid to play with, because of all the money he has I'm not surprised if even if he has any new Zoids" said Bit  
  
"Why what happened" said Leena  
  
"Well Jamie told me during the week, that when he was returning from getting the groceries he managed to witness a battle between the Backdraft group and Harry's team and when Harry's team lost they took all his zoids except for the ones that Harry, Sebastian and Benjamin were in and now word has gotten around that Harry's stockpile of Zoids is bigger and better now then ever" said Leena  
  
"That's not good, but hey at least it makes a better challenege for us" said Bit  
  
"But aren't you the least bit worried that Harry might have a Zoid that could paralyze Liger" said Leena  
  
"No not really and if he does I'll mangle it before it can stop Liger" said Bit  
  
/I hope your right/ thought Leena even though she was getting a bad feeling that Harry might do something really bad to Bit.  
  
For once in her life Leena's bad feeling was about to come true and she wondering on how to protect Bit from the worst possible thing that Harry might do to Bit.  
  
Over at the Champ base Harry was devising a plan on how to get back at and Bit and win back Leena and he while he was thinking of his plan he was confiding in three other people.  
  
"So I take it we have a deal then" said Harry  
  
"Yes, but remember leave the work to us and we will make sure this time that Bit Cloud will no longer be among the living and Leena will be yours for the taking" said Kenshin Leader of the Snow Wolf Team  
  
"Yes I have read your record before and you tried to kill Leena and Bit at different times but you have failed, and I take it that this time that my plan will succeed this time and Bit Cloud will be no more" said Harry  
  
"My team and I will make sure that Bit Cloud will be no more and my teammates make sure that he will be exterminated" said Taki  
  
(A/N:As you all know Harry has enlisted the help of the Snow Wolf team this time to kill Bit again and for the leader I have decided to name him Taki, and his two teamates Tagi and Soto to make it easier ciao)  
  
"I like to thank you for getting my team and I out of jail" said Taki  
  
"It was my pleasure seeing as how you guys almost got rid of Bit Cloud but when we face them in the battle next week I would like to make one thing clear that you guys stay away from Leena at all costs and if you do I will throw in a couple extra thounsand added on to what I will pay you guys after we win the battle next week" said Harry  
  
"Deal?" said Harry offering his hand to seal the deal.  
  
"Done" said Taki and he shook Harry's hand sealing the deal.  
  
"Now that's taken care of I want to show you guys something, when I saw your zoids out there damaged and everything I decided to fix them up myself and I think you'll like what I did to them" said Harry  
  
Harry flipped on the switch in the main hangar and when the Snow Wolf team saw what Harry did to there trashed Zoids they were amazed.  
  
The Zoids looked brand new and even a new coat pf paint was added on and then the team noticed that they're guns they had on top of there Zoids were gone and replaced by something better and it looked a lot stronger.  
  
"What did you do to our Zoids" said Taki  
  
"Let me explain" said Harry  
  
"I took the guns off of your Zoids and redesigned them so that the accuracy was increased by 50% and the ammo in these new guns will stun a Zoid for the rest of the battle and I put them especially in your teammates guns and I put a special sniping ammo in your gun so that you can get the perfect shot so you can kill Bit Cloud" said Harry  
  
"Excellent" said Taki  
  
"Harry how could we ever thank you for doing this" said Taki  
  
"By getting rid of Bit Cloud" said Harry  
  
"Done" said Taki smiling evilly  
  
"Excellent" said Harry  
  
In the days that followed Bit and Leena would be sharing 3 months together and Bit was getting more anxious to ask Leena to marry him.  
  
Leena didn't realize that when her and Bit reached one year Bit would ask Leena to kake her his wife and Bit had a good feeling that Leena would say yes and be his wife.  
  
Bit didn't tell Leena that he had an engagement ring in his room somewhere that he only knew and no one else, and he had to do a better job of keeping it a secret for about 7 more months and that wasn't going to be easy and he didn't wnat to ask right now because he felt that would be rushing things and he wanted the relationship to grow and mature and that was what he was going to do.  
  
"Leena where would like to go for our 3rd month anniversary" said Bit  
  
"I don't know, a nice resturaunt or walk on the beach, just somewhere nice" said Leena  
  
"I hear that this new place opened up in town and they it's really good" said Bit  
  
"What's the name of the resturaunt" said Leena  
  
"I think it's called Northern Lights" said Bit  
  
"Sounds nice to me" said Leena  
  
"So you want to go there then" said Bit  
  
"Yeah" said Leena  
  
"I can't believe were celebrating 3 months it just seems like yesterday that we started going out" said Leena  
  
"Yeah me either and I can't think of anyone else that I rather share it with" said Bit  
  
"I wonder what the next 3 months will be like for us" said Leena  
  
"I wonder too" said Bit  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk or something" said Bit  
  
"Sure, and how about afterwards we go somewhere for lunch" said Leena  
  
"Where would you like to go" said Bit  
  
"How about the garden cafe" said Leena  
  
"Sounds good" said Bit  
  
"I hear they have great food and they just opened up about a month ago" said Leena  
  
"Want to take the jeep" said Bit  
  
"Sure, let me just grab my purse and I'll meet you in five minutes" said Leena  
  
"Okay" said Bit  
  
While Bit was getting the jeep from the hanger, Leena ran down to her room and grabbed her purse but before doing that she threw on a little blush and matching eyeshadow and a little light perfume. She checked herself one more time to make sure she lookeed alright and so she grabbed her purse and met Bit down in the hanger and they were on there way to the garden cafe.  
  
Bit and Leena arrived at the cafe and were seated outside because it was such a nice day out and they were seated by a nice selction of flowers.  
  
"Now I know why this is called the garden cafe, cause of all the different types of flower and plants and bushes they have here" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful here and I love the way they have it setup, especially the bonzai garden they have over there which looks very nice, and I love the way they have that mini rose garden over there behind that shoji screen and it just looks so nice, myabe we should come here for dinner sometime, what do you say about that" said Leena  
  
"I think that would be a nice idea seeing as how the atmosphere is just nice and I wonder what this place looks like at night, I bet this place looks really nice at night" said Bit  
  
"I bet they put lights within the bushes and in different places, I think that would make the setting very romantic and nice" said Leena  
  
"Why don't we invite Brad and Naomi here for dinner tonight and see how they like it" said Bit  
  
"Okay, that sounds like a very good idea" said Leena  
  
"What time do you think we should call them" said Bit  
  
"I say about 2:30, that way it gives them time to get ready and get here and be seated and wait for us, or we wait for them" said Leena  
  
"What time is it now?" asked Bit  
  
"It's 1:45 now, I say we should be leaving about now" said Leena  
  
"Okay" said Bit  
  
So after paying for there check they decided to go back to the hover cargo and decide on what to wear for dinner tonight, and they were waiting to see the reactions of Naomi and Brad when they would take them to this resturaunt tonight for dinner.  
  
They arrived back at the hover cargo and while Bit was putting the jeep back inot the main hangar where all the Zoids were,Leena was on the phone talking to Naomi about going out ot dinner later on tonight. When Leena got off the phone with Naomi she went down to the main hangar and told Bit that Naomi had accepted the invitation to go with with them to dinner tonight.  
  
"That's good to hear,what time do you want to make the reservation for" said Bit  
  
"About 6:30" said Leena  
  
"That sounds like a good time" said Bit  
  
"Okay, I'll call the resturaunt now and make a reservation" said Leena and she went into the other room to make the reservation.  
  
"Bit" said Leena calling from the other room.  
  
"What" said Bit  
  
"I can't seem to find the phone book,could you please find it for me" said Leena  
  
"Sure" said Bit and he strated looking for the phone book,he finally found it undernath the couch.  
  
"Found it Leena" said Bit  
  
"Where was it?" said Leena from the other room  
  
"Underneath the couch" said Bit  
  
"Dad must have shoved it under there when he was cleaning last week" said Leena  
  
"Here you go Leena" said Bit and he handed Leena the phone book.  
  
"Thanks Bit" said Leena  
  
"What are you going to do for the time being" said Leena  
  
"I was thinking of giving Liger a much needed tune up, while I'm in the hanger would you like me to look over your Zoid and see if it needs any maintence or a touch up" said Bit  
  
"Thanks,that would be fine" said Leena dialing on the office phone in her dad's room  
  
"Okay Leena" said Bit and he walked down to the main hanger.  
  
As soon as Bit walked down to the hanger he heard a familiar roar.  
  
"Hey Liger, long time no see, sorry if I have been absent from you, are you still willing to be my partner" said Bit  
  
Liger roared and Bit took that as a yes.  
  
"Okay Liger, how about we check your systems today and see if there is any maintence for me to do" said Bit  
  
Liger roared a small roar and let Bit check out his maintenence system, and everything was checking out fine and Liger would sometimes feel a little bit jittery when Bit did something or pushed something, but after checking out Liger and seeing nothing was wrong with the system he decided to take liger out for a run.  
  
"Hey Liger how would you like to go out for a run" said Bit  
  
Liger roared really loud.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" said Bit  
  
Bit and Liger went out from the main hanger and just started running down the desert road and it felt good for liger to stretch his legs after being cooped up for a quite sometime and Bit felt good knowing that his Zoid was patient and it was really strong.  
  
After taking Liger out for a run Bit saw something that he didn't want to see, the base was in shambles and it was wrecked and everything.  
  
"What happened here" said Bit and that was when he saw Brad and Jamie and Doc come running out of the base injured but okay.  
  
"The snow wolf team came here along with Harry and they destroyed everything and worse of all was they took Leena" said Doc with a bruise on his cheek.  
  
*Angry* "Where they take her" said Bit  
  
"Not sure" said Doc  
  
"All they left was this" said Doc and he handed Bit a letter.  
  
Dear Bit,  
  
It seems that I have taken the most precious thing to you and if you do things our way I'll guarentee Leena's safety but until then you must obey to what I say. Come to Wolf Cavern in a half hour and only yourself and we'll work something out but until then Leena's mine.   
  
Signed Harry Champ  
  
"Just you wait Harry, I'll get Leena back even if my life depends on it" said Bit  
  
"Doc, you know where Wolf Cavern is" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, I have the coordinates in my office, I'll give them to you, and please bring back Leena alive and safely" said Doc  
  
"You can count on me" said Bit  
  
"I know you will" said Doc  
  
/Don't worry Leena I'll rescue you and beat Harry's butt and destroy the snow wolf team/ thought Bit  
  
On the other side Leena was in Wolf Cavern bound and tied up.  
  
"Let me go Harry" said Leena  
  
"I won't let you go, you belong to me now" said Harry and he looked Leena evily.  
  
"Bit will come and rescue me, you'll see he'll beat you and win me back" said Leena  
  
"That's if he'll make it" said Harry  
  
"What do you mean" said Leena  
  
"I sent the snow wolf team after him, so that he'll be killed before he comes and rescues you" said Harry  
  
"How could you do this, you sicked up freak" said Leena  
  
"Because Leena you belong to me and you will always belong to me" said Harry  
  
"No, I will never belong to you, Bit and I belong together and I know within my heart that he will come and rescue me, so there" said Leena  
  
"No Leena you and I belong together and that's how life is, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, even if I have to kill Bit to get to you" said Harry  
  
"That will never happen, because I have faith in Bit's abilities and himself that he will defeat the snow wolf team and come here and rescue me" said Leena  
  
"We'll see about that" said Harry  
  
Bit had gotten the coordinates from Doc and was proceeding towards Wolf Cavern when he saw it in the distance and all of a sudden three white command wolves came out.  
  
"Not you guys again" said Bit  
  
"Yes us again and this time we'll make sure your wiped from the face of this earth" said Kenshin  
  
"So prepare to die, Bit Cloud" said Tagi  
  
"Not this time" said Bit  
  
"We'll make you regret you ever spoke those words" said Soto  
  
"We'll just see that about that, ready Liger" said Bit  
  
Liger roared and he was ready to get into battle.  
  
Bit and Liger squared off against the 3 white command wolves, but what he didn't see was the third one climb behind a ridge and take position for sniping.  
  
"Once and for all Bit Cloud you will be killed this time" said Taki  
  
"Now I have to wait for the perfect moment" said Kenshin laughing evily  
  
"Boss, what should we do" said Tagi  
  
"Try to get him as far away from the cavern as possible, I don't want to hurt Harry or the girl, so try to get him as far away as possible" said Taki  
  
"Right, Boss" said Tagi  
  
"Should we fire on him now" said Soto  
  
"Yeah, now should be the right time to paralyze the Zoid and break the glass of the cockpit, but leave that part up to me" said Taki  
  
"Okay" said Tagi  
  
"Okay" said Soto  
  
"Try to circle around him a few times, and when Largo is in the back tell him to fire and then you'll fire in the front, got it" said Taki  
  
"Yeah, good plan" said Soto  
  
"Got it" said Tagi  
  
Largo and Piros started circling Bit at what speed they had and Bit was starting to get dizzy, and while all this was going on, Harry was watching the battle from inside the cavern and so was Leena who was still bound and tied up, and she was starting to get really worried and she didn't want Bit to get hurt again, and she was really scared at what might the outcome of this battle might be.  
  
"Harry, call this battle off please, tell them to stop, Bit doesn't deserve this, what did he ever do to you" said Leena  
  
"Everything Leena, he took you away from me, he is better then me at Zoid battles and he just makes me so mad" said Harry  
  
"At least Bit is twice the man you will never be" said Leena  
  
*Angry* "Leena, how could you say something like that about me, you are supposed to be with me" said Harry and he slapped Leena right across her face leaving it red and starting to swell.  
  
"Never, ever say something like that to me again you hear, or I will do something even worse to you" said Harry  
  
/Bit where are you, help me please/ thought Leena and she was sitting there and her face was all red from when Harry slapped her.  
  
Leena then said the one thing that made Harry go over the edge.  
  
"At least Bit is a better pilot then you'll ever be and twice more" said Leena  
  
After Leena said that Harry went into overdrive rage and he went over to Leena and picked her up and slammed her back against the wall three times and he could see blood stains coming down from her back area, then with the rage inside him he started punching her face until it was starting to bruise and swoll and turn red, then with the last bit of rage inside of him he threw her across the room and she hit the wall with her back, and then he punched her in the ribs until they were broken.  
  
"See what happens when you get me pissed off" said Harry looking at the damge he had done to Leena and looking at her blood torn, ragged body.  
  
*Coughing* "That's how I really think of you Harry, as a spineless, worthless human being I have ever met" said Leena  
  
"I'll show you worthless" said Harry and he kneed her right in her hip bone, she screamed with all her might and Harry kept on doing this until he stopped.  
  
"What more do you have to say" said Harry  
  
*ragged breathing* "Nothing" said Leena  
  
The scream echoed out onto the battlefield and it was bone chilling to Bit.  
  
"That sounded like like Leena, hold on Leena, I'm coming for you" said Bit and that was the mistake he made.  
  
As soon as Bit was distracted by Leena's scream of anguish and pain, Largo shot Liger in the two front paws and legs and Liger roared in pain, and then Piros shot the two back legs and Liger was immobilized. period.  
  
"What the hell" said Bit  
  
"Come on Liger, you can move can't you" said Bit  
  
Liger roared weakly and he couldn't move, Bit checked the system and found that Liger had multiple damage done to him.  
  
"How am I going to get Leena now" said Bit  
  
"Bit where are you" said Leena weakly  
  
"Now is the perfect time to kill him" said Taki and he went inside his Zoid.  
  
"Now for the shot" said Taki  
  
"Liger, you seem to have multiple damage done to you, can you move anything at all" said Bit  
  
Liger roared really weakly and that was a sign to Bit that Liger was immbolized and that was when the worst happened. Kenshin fired the gun and it hit it's target. The cockpit glass on Liger shattered like a thousand pieces kissing the sun, and that was when Leena heard the worst sound in her life.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" said Bit  
  
"Bit, no!" said Leena watching the whole thing with horrified eyes, after the dust cleared Leena saw what she didn't want to see, the bullet had hit it's mark right into Bit's neck.  
  
*crying* "Bit, oh god Bit please be okay" said Leena and she couldn't do anything.  
  
"I'm afraid Bit is dead" said Harry  
  
"No he isn't dead, he can't be, please let me go" said Leena  
  
"No, Leena I will never let you go" said Harry  
  
"Then I will have to make you get me out" said Leena and that was when she used her leg and kicked him in the area where it hurt most and he was down and out.  
  
Using what little strength she had Leena was able to cut the ropesoff of her and when she looked up on the screen, she saw Bit slumped over in his chair and she was starting to cry.  
  
Using what body part was good, she ran as fast as she could, but when she tried to get to Bit the three white command wolves tried to stop her.  
  
"Get out of my way" said Leena  
  
"No, we won't let you pass" said Soto  
  
As soon as Soto said those words he was shot by a Raynos and along after came a Shadowfox.  
  
Brad, Jamie and Doc came running.  
  
"Where is Bit" said Doc  
  
"He's dead" said Leena  
  
"What do you mean dead" said Doc  
  
"He was killed by Taki of the snow wolf team" said Leena and she started crying  
  
"I'll go and retieve the body, Brad Jamie stay here and get Leena some medical assitance in the hover crago" said Doc  
  
"Right Doc" said Brad  
  
"Come on Leena, let's get you cleaned up" said Jamie  
  
"Leena!, come here quick" said Doc  
  
Leena looked up and she was running as if there was no tommorow follwed by Jamie and Brad when she went to where Doc she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Bit, oh my god, Dad is he...dead" said Leena  
  
"No, Leena he's not" said Doc  
  
"You can't be serious, somebody with a wound like that would have been killed instantly" said Jamie  
  
Everyone looked and saw Bit open his eyes a little, and he was coughing up a lot of blood, and when Leena saw this she couldn't help it and threw her arms around Bit.  
  
*Crying* "I thought I lost you there, you had me scared to death, we thought you left us" said Leena  
  
*weakly* "I thought so too, but how could I ever leave you Leena, you mean everything to me" said Bit and with those words Bit let his head roll onto his shoulder and blood came from his mouth.  
  
"Bit, Bit!" said Leena  
  
"We better get him back to the Hover Cargo and fast" said Doc  
  
"I'll drive it down here" said Jamie and he went to get the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Bit hang in there, you'll be fine, I can't stand to lose you again" said Leena  
  
"Don't worry he'll make it" said Doc  
  
"I hope so" said Leena  
  
Bit's strong, I know he'll make it" said Doc  
  
"I hope your right" said Leena  
  
Jamie came around with the Hover Cargo and Brad took both Leena and Bit inside and led Leens to the bathroom so she could get all cleaned up, afterwards Leena helped Brad put Bit onto the couch and used pillows to prop his head up and they could clearly see where the bullet had hit and blood was seeping out every second and Doc came with the first aid kit and put the neck brace securely onto Bit's neck to keep it from bleeding more, but it wasn't enough and then Doc told Jamie to drive to the nearest hospital.  
  
"Jamie how far is it to drive to the hospital?" said Leena  
  
"The nearest hositpal from where we are is about a good 15 to 20 miles from here, but the nearest local hospital is about 5 miles from here" said Jamie  
  
"Then drive us to that one, please" said Leena  
  
"Okay" said Jamie and he started to drive to the hospital  
  
"Bit, please be okay, we'll be at a hospital soon and they will make you feel better" said Leena and she held onto Bit's hand tightly and not letting go, all of a sudden Leena got a response.  
  
"Bit, oh my god, Doc!, Brad! come quick Bit's awake" said Leena starting to cry out of joy.  
  
Doc and Brad came running into the room.  
  
"Hey there buddy, how are ya feeling" said Brad  
  
*weakly* "Not so good, what happened, *coughing* Leena sorry I couldn't save you, are you okay" said Bit  
  
"I suffered some injuries, but other than I'm okay, it's okay Bit I'm just glad your alive, I thought I lost you again" said Leena  
  
"Yeah me too, when I heard you scream when I was fighting in the cavern I thought Harry had killed you" said Bit  
  
"I thought I lost you when I heard the bullet shot and heard you screaming and I thought you were dead, but at least your alive and that matters the most to me" said Leena  
  
"Leena, you look so beautiful right now it hurts me to see you in pain like this" said Bit  
  
"Bit, you will be okay won't you" said Leena  
  
"I'll be fine Leena, don't you worry" said Bit  
  
"I'll try not to" said Leena  
  
"That's my girl" said Bit weakly  
  
"How much farther till we get to the hospital" said Leena  
  
"About 5 more minutes" said Jamie  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
After about 5 more minutes of driving they arrived at the hospital and Doc went into the hospital to get emergency care and after a few minutes some personnel came out with a stretcher and Brad and Jamie and Doc lowered Bit gently onto the stretcher and wheeled him into the hospital and right into ICU.  
  
Inside the ICU room a couple of doctors and nurses put Bit onto the bed gently and all the while this was going on, Bit was asleep to the world not knowing if he was dead or alive and he kept his eyes closed but he could feel the bullet in his neck and with each passing minute was he wondering if he was slipping into the eternal abyss of death or awakening to the door of life only time will tell.  
  
Leena was starting to get really worried and she was hoping and praying that Bit would be okay, all the while a doctor never looked at her injuries to see if she was fine, she couldn't care less about herself right now, the one person she loved was either dying or struggling to return to life.  
  
After about 20 minutes a doctor finally came out of the ICU room.  
  
"Is there a person here by the name of Leena Toros" said the doctor  
  
"Yes sir, I'm Leena Toros" said Leena  
  
"You may go in now" said the doctor  
  
"Thank You" said Leena  
  
Leena walked through the ICU unit and noticed all the people that were in different rooms, some with curtains shut and some open, others hooked up to machines and some without machines and when Leena finally found Bit's room she saw him sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Leena took a chair from the empty room next to Bit and put it right next to Bit's bed and she grabbed one of his hands and held it within her own and she put her head down and started to cry.  
  
*crying* "Bit why did this have to happen, please Bit don't leave us, hang in there fight it with all you got and this is all my fault that you ended up like this" said Leena  
  
It's as if God heard her prayers when she got a faint response from Bit, but that to her was a miracle knowing that Bit must have heard her and wanted to let her know that he was okay,a few minutes later he weakly opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey there, how are you feeling" said Leena  
  
*weakly* "A lot of pain in my neck, but other than that no pain" said Bit  
  
"Bit this is all my fault your like this" said Leena  
  
"Leena it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself, some things are meant to happen" said Bit  
  
"Bit I do blame myself, I must be the weakest Zoid pilot on Planet Zi right now" said Leena  
  
"No your not Leena, you are one of the strongest pilots I know so don't let that thought get to you, okay" said Bit  
  
"Okay Bit" said Leena  
  
"How is every-" said Bit and he was gasping for breath  
  
"Bit Bit! Help!" said Leena  
  
A couple of doctors and nurses came into the room and Leena was led into the other room and when she looked she saw the blue curtain drawn across Bit's bed and she could tell that Bit was having a seizure and Leena just ran right out of ICU.  
  
"Leena what happened" said Doc  
  
"Bit just started to have a seizure" said Leena and she started to cry.  
  
*crying* "This is all my fault" said Leena  
  
"No Leena it's not your fault, the one person here at fault is Harry for doing this to you too and he will pay for this" said Brad  
  
"I wonder how Bit is doing" said Leena  
  
"I bet he's doing okay right now" said Doc  
  
"I hope so" said Leena  
  
Leena was waiting anxiously to see how Bit was doing, then a couple of hours later they were told that Bit had been transfered up to a room on the 2nd floor and Leena and the rest of the Blitz Team were escorted to the room.  
  
"Bit seems to look fine now" said Doc  
  
"Hey Leena want me to get you anything from the cafe" said Brad  
  
"Just some tea please" said Leena  
  
"How do you like your tea" said Brad  
  
"With honey and milk" said Leena  
  
"Okay" said Brad  
  
"Leena you okay" said Doc  
  
"I'm okay" said Leena  
  
"Okay if you need anything, I'll be right downstaris talking to the doctors, okay" said Doc  
  
"Yeah, okay" said Leena  
  
/This is all my fault, if only I wasn't in the main hanger when Harry came to grab me and this would have never happened and Bit wouldn't be like this, please God help Bit to get better and to make our life and our love stronger then ever/ thought Leena  
  
Leena was looking at Bit and he seemed to be more relaxed now and she kept stroking his arm and he would just lay there alseep and she was wondering if he was dead or alive, she was hoping that he would pull out alive and well.  
  
Leena went to one of the couches in the hallway and decided to take a little nap and she was dreaming about her future with Bit and her future children, but she was having doubts now if this life that she wanted to have in the future would come true.  
  
Leena awoke a couple of hours later and she went to go check on Bit.  
  
Leena entered the room and noticed Bit was gone, so she ran down to receptionsit desk to see where they took Bit.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but where they did take Bit Cloud" said Leena  
  
"They just took him down to sugery, he'll be out in a couple of hours, so your welocme to wait in the waiting room if you like" said the nurse  
  
"Thank You" said Leena  
  
"Um where can I find the waiting room" said Leena  
  
"Down the hall on your left, and then take a right and it should be right there" said the nurse  
  
"Thank you" said Leena  
  
"Anytime" said the nurse  
  
Leena walked down to the waiting room and she waited there till Bit got out of surgery.  
  
"How is Bit doing" said Leena right putside of Bit's room  
  
"Bit's doing fine, with that bullet out of his neck he should be fine in about 2 or 3 days" said the doctor  
  
"How long will he be here till he's released from the hospital" said Leena  
  
"I would recommend at least a night here for observation, but at least a week to a week and a half at home will do him good" said the doctor  
  
"Will he be able to return to Zoid battles" said Leena  
  
"Yeah, after he's healed up he should be fine and I would like to see him three weeks from now to check and see if that he's doing alright" said the doctor  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
Leena went inside and saw Bit was looking quite better now after the surgery, and she noticed that his color had returned and he looked more alive now when they first took him in and she sat down right next to his bed.  
  
/At least the bullet is out of neck, but now the healing process will begin and he will have to heal just the same way I did but this time his healing process will be shorter then mine/ thought Leena  
  
"Hey Bit, how are you feeling" said Leena and she was surprised when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Quite better now knowing I don't have that bullet in my neck now, were you worried" said Bit  
  
"I was quite worried, but now seeing you alive made all my worries go away" said Leena  
  
"That's good, I was worried I never see my little angel again" said Bit  
  
"Aww Bit, you know I love you so much it's not even funny" said Leena  
  
"I know and you are my angel and I love you too" said Bit  
  
"I know you do" said Leena and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Bit, do you want me to get you anything from the cafe" said Leena  
  
"Just some lemon tea with honey please" said Bit  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back" said Leena  
  
Leena went down to the cafe and got two teas with honey and lemon and she brought them back to Bit's room and she was drinking and talking to Bit on how excited he was that he was gping home and everything would alright.  
  
It was around 2:00 when a doctor came into Bit's room and told him that everything checked out okay and he was allowed to go home.  
  
"Ready to go home" said Leena  
  
"Very much so, I miss you guys and Liger" said Bit  
  
"We all miss you too, where's all your clothes and stuff" said Leena  
  
"Over there in those two closets" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
Leena took all of Bit's stuff from the two closets and put it into two suitcases that she brought along and Bit went to change in the bathroom and when he came out, Leena took both suitcases but Bit took one of them because he wanted to make sure that Leena's arm was just fine and wanted to make sure that she wouldn't her hurt herself.  
  
"Leena, you sure you can handle this okay" said Bit  
  
"I'll be fine, carrying one isn't so bad, thanks for taking the other one" said Leena  
  
"Your welcome" said Bit  
  
"Hey Leena how is your arm doing" said Bit  
  
"My arm is a lot better now and I can move it a lot better now, when I first came out of the hospital" said Leena  
  
"How are your injuries" said Bit  
  
"My whole upper body was damaged pretty badly, but not badly where I had to be in a hospital, but they do want me to be careful for a little while" said Leena  
  
"That's good to hear, I just want to make sure that your okay" said Bit  
  
"Thanks Bit" said Leena  
  
"Your welcome" said Bit  
  
"Leena, how much longer till we reach the Hover Cargo" said Bit  
  
"Not much longer" said Leena  
  
Leena and Bit walked for a few more minutes until they finally reached the Hover Cargo and everyone greeted Bit and gave him hugs and everything and asked how he was, and if he was feeling better and he was telling them that he was feeling a lot better. Afterwards Bit and Leena went outside to watch the stars.  
  
"I'm so glad your alive Bit, back there I thought I lost you and I thought you were dead" said Leena  
  
"Yeah me too, I thought I lost you when you screamed, how bad did Harry hurt you" said Bit  
  
"Quite a bit, but it was all up here, and when I got to the hospital the doctor looked me over and saw my damage and bandaged me up really good and so now my injuries are a little better" said Leena  
  
"I'm just glad your alright, you mean everything to me and that's what matters the most to me" said Leena  
  
"You mean everything to me too Leena" said Bit  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight, more beautiful then I have ever seen them" said Leena  
  
"Yeah they are but not as beautiful as you" said Bit  
  
"Thanks Bit" said Leena  
  
"You want to head inside now" said Leena  
  
"Yeah it's getting a little chilly out here" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
Leena and Bit both went inside of the base and Bit walked Leena down to her room.  
  
"Thanks Bit, well good night" said Leena  
  
"Yeah, good night to you" said Bit and he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Leena and Bit went into there rooms and fell asleep.  
  
Well there you go guys the seventh chapter is finally done and the next chapter will be the last chapter, will Bit ask her the big question? what will Leena say? will her answer be yes or no? find out in the last chapter of "The Days After" titled Proposal: Yes or No? so until then this is sakuracherrystar saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams" - Pilot Candidate 


	8. The Proposal

The Days After Sequel to Power of Love  
  
"Speaking"  
  
/thoughts/  
  
emotions  
  
The Days After Chapter 8 Proposal: Yes or No?  
  
After many months Bit had made the decision, he was finally going to ask Leena to marry him, he felt it was right and they had been been going out for a year now and after all the trials and tribulations thay had gone through there love couldn't be any stronger now that it had been before.  
  
Harry was put on trial and so was the Snow Wolf team for attempted murder and Harry and the Snow Wolf team were all found guilty of first degree attempted murder and they were put into jail for 50 years or more, Harry couldn't believe he was found guilty and after Bit and Leena were told that Harry was to be locked up for that length of time they couldn't be more happier.  
  
Bit was in his room one day admiring the ring he was going to give Leena, it was the ring his mother had given him when him and Leena went to go visit his parents that one day and they way his mother gave him the ring it was as if she knew one day her son would be getting married to the girl he loved.  
  
knock knock Bit coming back to reality "Who is it" said Bit  
  
"It's me Leena, may I come in?" said Leena  
  
"Sure Leena you may come in" said Bit after stuffing the ring in his dresser drawer and shutting it.  
  
"How are you" said Leena and she kissed Bit  
  
"Good, yourself?" said Bit kissing Leena back  
  
"Never better" said Leena  
  
"That's good to hear" said Bit  
  
"Hey, what do you say we take our Zoids out for a run" said Leena  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Liger could use the excercise" said Bit  
  
"Okay meet me down in the hanger in about 5 minutes, okay" said Leena  
  
"Sure, see ya in a few minutes" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena and with that she left Bit's room to get changed to go out in her Zoid.  
  
Leena was downstairs waiting for Bit in the hanger when she saw him coming down into the hanger, Bit helped her up into her Zoid and he went over to Liger and Liger let him on and they both waited for the hanger door to open and the both of them went outside where the sun was shining.  
  
/Soon enough Leena you will be my wife/ thought Bit  
  
Bit couldn't wait to ask the question to Leena and he was going to ask her on the day of there one year anniversary which was only 2 weeks away.  
  
"Hey Leena where do you want to go" said Bit  
  
"Well there's one place I like to go" said Leena  
  
"What place might that be" said Bit  
  
"River Canyon" said Leena  
  
"But Leena that's the place where-" said Bit  
  
"I know, can we please go there" said Leena  
  
"You sure about this" said Bit  
  
"I'm sure" said Leena  
  
So both Leena and Bit went to River Canyon where Leena's mother was killed in the car crash that happened when Leena was little. They both arrived at River Canyon and the both of them got out of there Zoids and scanned the area and found it to be rather peaceful and serene.  
  
"This place brings back so much memories, painful memories" said Leena  
  
"I know it does Leena, and I bet your mother would be happy to know that you came for closure and now you can move on with your life now knowing that you came to the place where she was killed and finally found closure" said Bit  
  
"Your right Bit, my mom wants to see me happy, not dwelling in the past, I know she's gone and everything but she would want what's best for her kids and she wouldn't want to see me depressed, she would want to see me happy and being with the one I love" said Leena  
  
"That's true Leena she would want to see you happy and grow up into a beautiful woman which you are becoming everyday in my eyes" said Bit  
  
"Thank you Bit" said Leena  
  
"Your welcome" said Bit  
  
"Leena, I know how much pain it brings you to remember your mom, but what was she like before her accident" said Bit and he sat down on the ground.  
  
"There are so many things that I could say about her that I would write a book on" said Leena and she sat right in Bit's lap.  
  
"Well what can you tell me about her, if you don't mind me asking" said Bit  
  
"No trouble at all, where to start" said Leena and she laughed a little.  
  
"My mom loved people a lot, and she kept Zoids close to her heart, when she used to clean her Zoid she would make sure it was spotless and clean, and when she used to tidy up the base she make sure everything was put back into it's original spot, and Leon always got into everything and she would always have to tidy up the messes he always made" said Leena  
  
"She was gentle with everything she touched, she was always gentle to people, Zoids even me and Leon and dad, for the short time I knew her she never hit us or anything, that's why she was the most gentlest person I knew, and when she married my dad she couldn't be more happier" said Leena  
  
"From what I saw of her she seems to be very pretty, pretty like you" said Bit  
  
blushing "Bit stop your making me blush, oh yeah mom was very pretty, she had long auburn hair that stopped at mid back to mid waist and she always kept it in a simple yet neat style and she would make it look nice if only she was going to a special event with dad" said Leena  
  
"Oh, did your mother ever try to style your hair when you were little" said Bit  
  
"She tried, but my hair was so short at the time that the only thing she could do was make it into a little thing of a ponytail" said Leena  
  
"I bet you looked real cute back then when your mom used to do that" said Bit  
  
"She said I looked cute, did your mom ever do anything to your hair" said Leena  
  
"Not really, all she tried to do was try to make it stay down but nothing really worked so it kind of grew on it's own and it became blonde like my mother's" said Bit  
  
"Your mother is a very pretty woman" said Leena  
  
"Thank you Leena" said Bit  
  
"Your welcome Bit" said Leena and she snuggled right up to Bit while she was in his lap.  
  
"What was it like growing up" said Leena  
  
"Nothing much really, except I had to pretty much live on my own after my parents didn't really want me" said Bit  
  
"That's right you were saying, so how old were you when they didn't want you anymore" said Leena  
  
"I was about 3 when they left me on my own one day and after that day I had to learn to fend for myself" said Bit  
  
"Weren't you scared at that age to be on your own" said Leena  
  
"It was very scary after being on my own, I wasn't sure where I was and so I had to pretty much learn survivalness on my own" said Bit  
  
"After living on my own for about 3 years I went to work for this guy who worked on Zoids and that was where I became some sort of an apprentice to him and so I learned everything about Zoids there and he even hired me to race his Zoids in races that gave a lot of cash money as prizes" said Bit  
  
"That must have been a nice job" said Leena  
  
"Yes it was, I was getting paid good and the money from what I earned from the races so I was making double of what I earned when I would be fixing and repairing Zoids for people" said Bit  
  
"So when was it that you decided to travel" said Leena  
  
"I was about 10 when I decided to travel the world and expand my knowledge of Zoids and meet a Zoid with whom I could be partners with or build my own Zoid" said Bit  
  
"You must have saw some interesting things in your travels" said Leena  
  
"Yeah I did and got to see some interesting Zoids and made quite a bit of friends along my travels" said Bit  
  
"I bet you did" said Leena  
  
"Leena did you ever travel when you were young" said Bit  
  
"When I was a baby we used to always travel up to my uncle's cottage up at North Point during the summer and fall and we used to have good times up there" said Leena  
  
"North Point that place is famous, your uncle must be one of the old families that live up there" said Bit  
  
"Yeah we were related to the Toros of North Point they were one of the richest Zoid merchants on this side of Planet Zi and that's where my dad met my mom" said Leena  
  
"Your mom was related to the Toros" said Bit  
  
"Yeah she was my uncle's sister and dad's orginial name before changing it was Roster" said Leena  
  
"Oh I've heard of the Rosters they were one of the fluential families that lived up on Rock Ridge River and made there money selling and trading Zoids altogether, so Leena you came from a very noble and respected and fluential background and I'm impressed" said Bit  
  
"Thanks Bit, how'd your parents become what they are today" said Leena  
  
"At first my parents went into trading then they started selling Zoids then they went back into trading Zoids then they started racing Zoids for charities then for profit then all the money they ever made was put into investment and then with all the investments they were making they started to plan for the future, and after they married they went back into the Zoid field for awhile until I came along" said Bit  
  
"How long did your parents stay in the Zoid field until you were born" said Leena  
  
"For about a good 5 years until my mother wanted to settle down and have children of her own, she said to me later on that it didn't matter if I was a boy or girl she just wanted to have someone who could love and cherish Zoids as much as they did, and when I was born they started teaching me things about Zoids and different pictures of Zoids and such and that's how I grew up around Zoids" said Bit  
  
"I bet growing up around Zoids was quite the fun" said Leena  
  
"Oh yes quite fun, but afterwards when I went to find my parents I knew that I had to forgive them and forget what happened and after I found them they saw that I had grown up and when they took me back in they were wondering what I have been up to in the span of the 13 years that were lost between me and my parents" said Bit tilting his head to the side.  
  
"That must have been a long time without your parents" said Leena  
  
"It was, but to be able to find them and be reunited with them was really a blessing because I was able to reconnect with my family and they were able to tell me the truth about why they didn't want me and what they have been doing for the past 13 years and they asked what I have been up to and I told them that I went into the Zoid business and after telling this they were quite pleased by it" said Bit  
  
"After my mother died dad went into a sort of depressed state for a few years until he realized that he had children and he didn't want to set this example for myself and Leon, so one day he went to the ZBC and requested that he put a team together for the upcoming Zoid battle season and his requested was accpeted and that was how the Blitz team was born" said Leena  
  
"How did the Blitz team do in it's first few years" said Bit  
  
"We were terrible at it until Brad came along in his Command Wolf, he was a mercenary at the time and dad hired him for a while but Brad decided one day that he would stay permanentley and so Brad joined our team which made things a little better, but we were still missing something" said Leena  
  
"And what were you missing" said Leena  
  
"We needed someone with good techinal skills, someone who could make up battle strategies and carry them out and we needed someone who could also drive the Hover Cargo" said Leena  
  
"So I take it that's where Jamie comes in" said Bit  
  
"Yeah, Jamie's dad was good friends with Dad a long time ago and Jamie's dad was hoping that Jamie had inherited the "Wild Eagle'  
  
from his dad and become like him when he grows up someday" said Leena  
  
"Jamie seems to have inherited it from his dad, because he acts like 'The Wild Eagle' everytime he is up there in the raynos" said Bit  
  
"Did Jamie ever knew what his mother was like" said Bit  
  
tilting head to side "Jamie never got to knew his mother" said Leena  
  
"Did his mother die when he was a young child" said Bit  
  
"His mother died while giving birth to him" said Leena sadly  
  
"Oh my gosh, I never knew, sorry for asking" said Bit  
  
"It's okay, it's been pretty hard for Jamie growing up without his mother and it has been a little tough for his dad too" said Leena  
  
"Leena, I know someday we'll be seeing everyone up in heaven and you'll see your mother again someday" said Bit  
  
"I know Bit and I feel as if she is right here sitting next to me telling me that everything is all right and that she is happy up in heaven" said Leena  
  
"That's right Leena and you will see her again someday" said Bit  
  
"I'm glad that I fell in love with you" said Leena  
  
"Me too Leena, me too" said Bit  
  
"I love you" said Leena  
  
"I love you too" said Bit giving Leena a light kiss on the lips.  
  
Bit and Leena went back to their Zoids and went back to Toros Base and all the while that Bit was putting both Leena's and his Zoid into the hanger Leena was looking for something that her mother had left her before she died.  
  
"Now where did it go" said Leena  
  
"I can't believe I can't find it" said Leena looking through drawers and cabinets and through dresser drawers and closets.  
  
"If I can't find it I don't know what I'll do" said Leena  
  
"What do you need help looking for" said Bit  
  
"Oh! Bit I didn't know you were there" said Leena  
  
"Sorry what do you need help looking for" said Bit  
  
"Nothing really just something of my mothers, I'll look for it later" said Leena  
  
"If you sure cause I could help you look for it now if you want to" said Bit  
  
"No that's quite alright, I'll look for it later" said Leena  
  
"Okay call me if you need help,ok" said Bit  
  
"Okay Bit" said Leena and she saw Bit go down to his room.  
  
"I have got to be more careful, now to go back to looking for that thing from my mother" said Leena  
  
The item that Leena was looking for was her mother's wedding veil for her to wear on her wedding day and she was looking all over for it and finally she found it.  
  
"There you are" said Leena and she put the delicate veil on her bed and admired how beautiful it was.  
  
"I can't believe my mother wore this on her wedding day" said Leena  
  
"And your mother loved that veil very much" said Doc  
  
"Dad! I didn't know you were there, did mom really love this veil" said Leena  
  
"Yes Leena your mother loved this veil very much so much that she wanted you to wear this someday when you get married to the one you love" said Doc  
  
"Dad I already know whom I'm going to marry" said Leena  
  
"Whom? not to Harry I hope" said Doc  
  
"Not even a chance, the one whom I'm going to marry is Bit" said Leena  
  
"I thought so" said Doc  
  
"Is that a bad thing" said Leena  
  
"Not its not a bad thing I think it's a great thing because I would actually see him marry you rather then Harry" said Doc  
  
"Thanks dad" said Leena  
  
"Anytime and I hope you thought this through" said Doc  
  
"Plenty" said Leena  
  
"Good and now I don't want you two rushing into marriage now, wait for a while until you two are ready and then we'll talk" said Doc  
  
"I know dad" said Leena smiling  
  
Leena went to go put back her mother's veil in the box that she found it in and while she was doing this she didn't notice Bit had saw the wedding veil while her and Doc was talking and he knew it in his heart that he was finally ready to propose to Leena but he would have to wait one more week and then he would ask her.  
  
Leena was outside washing the Zoids when Bit approached her.  
  
"Leena?" said Bit  
  
"Yes Bit" said Leena  
  
"Can I talk to you about something" said Leena  
  
"Sure" said Leena  
  
"Um can we talk somewhere private" said Bit  
  
"Sure" said Leena  
  
"Jamie, Brad I'll be right back" said Leena  
  
"Okay" said Jamie  
  
Bit took Leena into her dad's office and Bit shut the door.  
  
"Bit whats wrong" said Leena  
  
"I heard you yesterday while you and doc were talking" said Bit  
  
"You did then I guess you know everything" said Leena  
  
"Is it true" said Bit  
  
"True about what" said Leena  
  
"That you want to marry me" said Bit  
  
"Yes Bit it is true I do want to marry you" said Leena  
  
"And I want to marry you" said Bit  
  
"Bit we have talked about this many times and we both know that we do want to marry each other and I couldn't be any happier" said Leena  
  
"Me too Leena me too" said Bit  
  
"I saw the wedding veil too while you were putting it away" said Bit  
  
blushes "What did you think of it" said Leena  
  
"I thought it was very beautiful and it would look beautiful on you as well" said Bit  
  
"Thank you Bit" said Leena  
  
"Your welcome" said Bit  
  
"Thats all I wanted to talk about" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
"You need any help washing the Zoids" said Bit  
  
"Yeah we do need a little more help, come on" said Leena and she grabbed Bits hand and they went back out into the afternoon sun.  
  
After that little talk Bit knew it was almost time to ask Leena but he wanted the moment to be right and romantic and it occured to him that their one year anniversary was on Leena's birthday and Bit thought that this would be the perfect gift for her.  
  
Leena knew her birthday was coming up and she wasn't sure what everyone was going to get her, especially Bit she was sure whaterver he got she would cherish.  
  
Doc came to Leena's room one day.  
  
"Leena what do you want to do for your birthday, it's not everyday my daughter turns 17" said Doc (A/N: Both Bit and Leena's Birthdays are about 2 weeks apart and enjoy the last chapter ja ne)  
  
"I'm not sure, may I please get a new Zoid" said Leena  
  
"What you have in mind" said Doc  
  
"A Zoid like Bits" said Leena  
  
"I'm not sure if I can find another Zoid like Bits but I'll see what I can do" said Doc  
  
"Thanks Dad your the best" said Leena and she gave Doc a big hug.  
  
"Your welcome and besides I think you have outgrown your gun sniper" said Doc  
  
"I think so too but can we keep it as a spare and the extra parts along with it" said Leena  
  
"Yeah sure" said Doc  
  
"Thanks Dad" said Leena  
  
"Your welcome Leena" said Doc  
  
Leena was happy that she was getting a new zoid for her birthday and it would be a zoid just like Bit's and she couldn't be more happier.  
  
Leena couldn't wait till it was her birthday and she was wondering what her party will be like and for some strange reason she felt like something exciting would be happening at her birthday.  
  
Leena went outside for a while and she saw Bit sitting out on one of the rocks.  
  
"Hey Bit whatcha doin out here it's hot out here" said Leena  
  
"Not too hot out here because noon is over with and it seems to be cooling down and I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming with me up to Rock Lake where my parents have a house there and I was wondering if you and your dad and Jamie and Brad want to join me there for the weekend" said Bit  
  
"Sure that would be a nice idea, it would be good to get away from Zoid battling for a couple of days" said Leena  
  
"And we could spend some time together too" said Bit  
  
blushing "Right Bit we can" said Leena  
  
"So when should we start packing" said Leena enjoying the delicate breeze  
  
"I say about thurs night cause we'll leave here on fri morning and it will take us half a day to get there seeing as how Rock Lake is pretty far from here" said Bit  
  
"I've never really been to Rock Lake is it nice up there" said Leena  
  
"It is really nice up there I went up there only once in my short time with my parents and I was really small at the time but I sort of remember it being very beautiful and serene and peaceful" said Bit  
  
"Did you ever go back up there for a visit" said Leena  
  
"Yeah I did when I was a little older and saw it had changed quite a bit from the time I was there when I was little" said Bit  
  
"How was Rock Lake formed" said Leena  
  
"Years and years and years ago Rock Lake used to be a crater until one day these huge boulders that were up against some huge stream had eroded away from the stream and so one day the boulders bottoms had given away and they fell down the hill and went into the crater and water from the stream flowed into the crater and filled it up and the bouders stuck out and formed some sort of ring around the crater and that's how it came to be known as Rock Lake" said Bit  
  
"Interesting" said Leena  
  
"Are there any hiking trails up through Rock Lake" said Leena  
  
"There's plenty of hiking trails up through Rock Lake and there's a special trail that takes you to this one spot where you can see the stars all the way up to the heavens" said Bit  
  
"I bet that must be very beautiful" said Leena  
  
"It is and I'll take you up to that spot, how about sat night where it will be a cloudless night and plus it will be a full moon" said Bit  
  
"I love too Bit will I be needing a sweater or jacket when we go there" said Leena  
  
"Best to take a light jacket because it tends to be about 5 to 10 degrees cooler then it is here" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
Leena was packing her luggage for the long weekend which she was spending with Bit and the rest of the team and they were really looking forward to this trip.  
  
So the Blitz Team loaded up all their luggage and other things for the long trip and after loading up all their luggage and things they departed from Toros Base and were heading up to Rock Lake.  
  
"So Bit where is this Rock Lake" said Doc  
  
"It's near White Cliffs but a little past River Edge Canyon up towards Tomak Lake and near Canyon Lake" said Bit  
  
"Wow that's really quite a ways out there" said Doc  
  
"It is but it's really beautiful out there" said Bit  
  
"I bet it is" said Doc  
  
"It is" said Bit  
  
Bit went to the back of the Hover Cargo and saw Leena was looking out of the window.  
  
"You okay" said Bit and he started stroking Leena's hair  
  
"Yeah I'm okay it's just that Rock Lake was one of the places that I visited when I was younger and I was with my mom" said Leena  
  
"It was also the place where she visited with my grandma and grandpa and she used to tell me stories of what the place looked like and what it smelled like, she told me that whole place smelled of autumn and it was a nice smell" said Leena  
  
"It's not near where my mother's accident was is it" said Leena  
  
"It's just a few miles down from there but that's about it" said Bit  
  
"I see" said Leena  
  
"Leena will you be okay" said Bit  
  
"I'll be fine it's just that going through all these places reminds me of where my parents used to go to when they were younger and it makes me feel sad that seeing all these places reminds me of my mother and I'm afraid that i'm losing contact with my mother" said Leena  
  
"Leena you're not losing contact with your Mother it's just that she is seeing you from heaven and seeing how you are growing into a beautiful young woman and I'm sure she would be proud at the things you have accomplished in your life and I'm sure she would be proud" said Bit  
  
"Thank you Bit, you always know what to say to make things feel better" said Leena  
  
"Leena you look tired you want to lay down for awhile and I'll wake you up when we get there" said Bit  
  
"Sure that would be fine" said Leena and she laid against Bit and started to go to sleep.  
  
"Are you comfortable Leena" said Bit and he heard no response from Leena.  
  
"Guess must be she's asleep" said Bit  
  
"Leena has anyone ever told you that you look cute while sleeping" said Bit and still no response from Leena  
  
"She must really be asleep" said Bit and he started stroking Leena's hair in a gentle yet kind manner.  
  
"I love you Leena" said Bit  
  
softly "I love you too Bit" said Leena  
  
smiling / she must be having a dream about me or else she wouldn't be smiling/ thought Bit  
  
"At least your getting some sleep Leena cause your going to need it for what's about to happen" said Bit smiling.  
  
The reason Bit was smiling was because during the weekend up at the camp he was going to finally ask Leena to marry him and he wanted everyone to see it and he hoped Leena had no objections to it.  
  
A few hours later......  
  
"Leena, Leena, Leena wake up were here" said Bit  
  
yawning "Bit why you have to wake me up I was having a good nap, are we there yet" said Leena  
  
"Why don't you take a look for yourself" said Bit  
  
Leena got up from Bit's lap and saw what she thought was the most beautiful thing in the world, trees as far as the eye can see and an endless lake stretching for miles and it turned out that the leaves had fully changed their colors.  
  
"Bit this is the most beautiful place in the world, this is exactly as the way my mother described it to me when I was younger and it's even more beautiful that I had imagined" said Leena  
  
"I'm glad you like it here, I wasn't absolutley sure if you liked this place or not and I was worried about that" said Bit  
  
"Bit you need not to worry I love this place and I think it is really beautiful" said Leena  
  
"Thank you Leena" said Bit  
  
"Your welcome, Bit" said Leena  
  
"How about we unpack everything and bring it inside" said Bit  
  
"Sure Bit" said Leena and she started carrying luggage inside to the cabin from the Hover Cargo and putting it inside where it was going to be for the whole weekend while they were there.  
  
After they settled all the luggae in Leena and Bit decided to go a pleasurable walk in the forest and they took one of the long hiking trails on the map and they took the whole trail up to the top part of the mountain and saw from what they looked on the map one of the beautiful views that both Leena and Bit had seen in their entire lives.  
  
After Leena and Bit had taken their walk in the forest they decided to just sit by the lake and watch the geese go buy and watch the beautiful autumn filled trees sway back and forth in the light wind that was sweeping through the branches of the gold, reds and purples that had fully majested on the trees.  
  
"Leena can I ask you something" said Bit  
  
"Sure Bit what?" said Leena  
  
"What do you think our lives will be like after were married" said Bit  
  
"Well I see us as still being on the Blitz team with a house a few miles west of the Toros Base and hoping to have little ones a boy and girl and I'm hoping that we make it in the Zoid world and be really famous" said Leena  
  
"Well I see us with two beautiful, healthy children to whom hopefully someday be great pilots and hoping to live in my parents house with the one I love and cherish for all time and to be married in a beautiful ceremony with you Leena" said Bit  
  
"I like your dream Bit and it shows that we each need each other to reach these dreams" Leena  
  
"Yes we do need each other to reach these dreams" said Bit  
  
"Your right Bit, it does take the two of us to reach these dreams, together" said Leena  
  
Leena and Bit decided it was time to go in cause it was starting to get a bit chilly out and so they folded up the blanket and brought it inside and set it on the table.  
  
"So how was your walk" asked Doc  
  
"It went well, the scenery up here is very beautiful especially around this time" said Leena  
  
"Yes it is, I remember when your mother and I used to come up here during the winter it was very beautiful to see the snow falling and ice skating, good times we had up here" said Doc  
  
"I bet those times you had with mom were fun" said Leena  
  
"Yes those were good times, and I do miss my mom but I know she has my dad to take care of her and I can't wait for the wedding and she'll be really happy" said Bit  
  
"Yeah she will be" said Leena  
  
"You want to head in Leena cause it's almost dinnertime and I wouldn't want your dad to get worried" said Bit  
  
"Yeah we better cause my dad is making something really good tonight, he's going to try to make one of my mom's recipes and I hope he does a good job" said Leena  
  
"I think he will and besides let's get things all packed up here" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
Leena and Bit took everything in and went inside of the cabin, and Bit went up to his room and was looking around his chest of drawers and found the one thing he was looking for, the ring and he got the ring and put it within his jacket coat pocket and went down to join for dinner.  
  
Bit came down for dinner and pulled Leena's chair out for her and pushed her in and then he went to go sit beside her and he put his arm around her waist and that's the way it stayed for the whole dinner.  
  
All the while during dinner Leena and Bit were conversing quietly and all the while Bit kept fumbling with the ring in his pocket and tonight was Leena and Bit's first year anniversary and Leena's birthday and Leena's dad had made Leena's favorite dish: Chicken Teriyaki.  
  
"Happy Birthday Leena" said Bit  
  
"Happy Birthday Leena" said Doc  
  
Happy Birthday Leena" said Jamie  
  
"Happy Birthday Leena" said Brad  
  
"Thanks everyone for this, I'm just really excited tonight" said Leena  
  
"Your welcome Leena, anything for you" said Bit  
  
"Love you Bit" said Leena  
  
"Love you too, Leena" said Bit  
  
After the dinner was over with, Bit went out of the room and dimmed the lights and turned on some soft sweet music and came out of the room and approached Leena.  
  
"Leena may I have this dance" said Bit  
  
"Of course you may Bit" said Leena giving her hand to Bit  
  
Bit took Leena from out of the chair and took her onto the living room floor where he took her into his arms and started to dance with her.  
  
"Leena you look very beautiful tonight, the most beautiful I have ever seen in all of my days" said Bit  
  
Bit took a look and saw that she was wearing the outfit that she wore when she told Bit that she loved him and she had blue butterfly clips in her hair which was fixed inot a nice and simple bun for tonight and she had a blue theme with her makeup and she was wearing pearl pink lipstick.  
  
Bit twirled her and then he took her close into his arms and she laid her head against his shoulder and she stayed like that as they danced for a whole hour until Bit pulled her away from him.  
  
"Leena, there is something that I want to ask you but have never gotten the chance to do it" said Bit  
  
"And what is that Bit" said Leena  
  
"This" said Bit and he got down on one knee and opened the ring box and Leena saw the ring.  
  
softly gasping "Bit" said Leena starting to tear up when she saw the ring.  
  
"Leena Toros, May I have this honor of taking you as my wife" said Bit slipping the ring onto her finger  
  
softly crying "Yes Bit, I will become your wife" said Leena and she kissed Bit with all her heart and soul.  
  
"Congratulations Bit,Leena" said Doc  
  
"Bit I'm so proud of you, you take good care of her" said Doc  
  
"Of course I will Doc" said Bit  
  
"When shall we start planning the wedding" said Doc  
  
Well thats the end of chapter 8 and this is the end of the story and the end of the second part of the "The Power of Love" arc and so stay tuned for the sequel "Life After" the third and final part to the "The Power of Love" arc and so stay tuned for the first chapter to the sequel. so this is sakuracherrystar saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams" - Pilot Candidate 


End file.
